Hunter
by Fire Redhead
Summary: A young girl child is taken and raised by the Predator who slew her father. See it from her point of view as she learns to adapt to the culture of hunters
1. The Assassin

**Hunter**

I don't recall much about my former life. I don't remember my earth given name or the face of my mother. I was just a little girl when I was taken from my birth world of Earth. I don't remember how old I was nor do I know for certain how old I am now. I was a small pale skinned child with bright auburn hair, green eyes, and skinny limbs. The rest of my childhood memories, a construity of blurry images jumbled together in an unimportant string of flashbacks. I only know my life as it is now and as it was when I came to my new home. My name is Little Fighter and this is my story.

It was dark and the strange sounds of insects and exotic creatures filled my ears as I lay on my cot. For some reason I slept in a bug net tent within a dense, wet jungle. My father, whom I vaguely remember, had brought me there for some purpose beyond my understanding. In any case I wasn't in my usual home and I remember feeling constantly nervous and fearful. Many other men accompanied us, none of which I knew. I recall always remaining at my father's side, clinging to his leg and trying to keep out of the way as he'd told me to do. He…he had dark hair with a mustache and green eyes like mine if my memory serves. But that's all I remember of him.

By the time the camp was up and running I felt so exhausted that my father carried me into my own bug screen tent and tucked me in some light blankets on a cot for the night. He kissed my forehead and left to oversee the final camp preparations and socialize with the men.

Ready to drift into a state of sleep I let the jungle sounds and the low murmuring voices lull me. My eyes were nearly shut when the calmness of the night air was pierced by loud gunfire and indistinguishable shouts of the men! Jolted out of sleep, I sat up in my cot clutching my blanket fearfully as the shouts suddenly morphed into horrific screams! Fear swept over me like darkness as I covered my ears to muffle the deafening gunfire all around me and to shut out the screams. Muzzle flashes and the full moon above illuminated shadows on the side of my tent, giving me a silhouetted display of what occurred outside. Many men stood near my tent waving their weapons back and forth in a frantic way, seemingly unsure of where to shoot.

Then a huge, monstrous silhouette dropped down amongst them with a terrifying roar, twirling a bulky rod in its hand! I buried my fingers in my ears to silence the petrifying roar that made my whole body shake to the bones.

The gigantic figure moved so fast and so powerfully none could stand in its path. Against the wall of my tent the men's silhouettes were cut down before the great shadow like flowers in a gale. A wet spatter of blood slapped against the side of my tent and I put my crying eyes into my knees. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to believe it was happening. I wanted to open my eyes again and discover it was all a horrible nightmare. For several moments I sat on my cot, ears plugged and eyes closed, just listening to my racing heartbeat in the dark. Then, timidly I lifted my head, unplugged my ears, and cracked my eyes open. The blood spatter was still there. It wasn't a nightmare…it was real. Suddenly, the ominous shadow appeared, turning its huge head as if surveying the ground around it. Still holding the bulky rod in its hand, it lifted the device and with a metallic _Snick!_ the staff became shorter. I jumped at the sharp sound, trying to remain quiet. At length I heard a unique clicking rattle coming from outside my tent. I'd never heard a sound such as that and had no idea what could make that noise.

Very frightened by the looming silhouette and the strange noise, I tried to protect myself with the blanket that covered me, hoping to God that the shadowed figure would leave and not find me. Who was it or _what_ was it? What did it want?

As I watched, the figure's shadow knelt down on the ground and lifted up the limp body of some man. Barely able to breathe I watched in horror as the massive outline thrust its hand into the lower back of the man's body and with a sickening, crunching rip and a spray of blood the spinal column and skull tore free of the shadow in one whole piece! Bile burned the back of my throat as I tried not to vomit. After tearing the spine and skull out of the first body the shadowed outline snatched up another body and began the gruesome task all over again. Unable to control myself I whimpered a soft cry out of fear.

Whatever it was it must have heard me because it stopped what it was doing abruptly, turned its funny-shaped head in my direction, and dropped the body. My heart hit my ribs like a tire iron as the immense silhouette faced my tent and stepped closer. I felt just like a pheasant watching a rifleman draw nearer and nearer, my instinct for flight tearing at my mind. Closer it came, the rattling sound grew louder. It was huge and the closer it came the bigger it got! Every heavy footfall became so loud and oppressive in my ears that they echoed in my head. My breath quickened. I tried to muffle it with my blanket hoping it might go away if I stayed still and quiet. But it kept coming. Closer…closer.

At last when I thought my senses could take no more suspense I heard the sharp sound of metal, like a sword being unsheathed. Then, two jagged, silver blades cut the side of my tent and very slowly slit out a pair of openings. _It_ knew I was there, so, in panic I threw off my blanket and bolted out of the open door of my tent away from the shadow and into the dark wet jungle beyond. It was inky black and I couldn't see a thing, but I didn't care. I had to escape whomever, whatever, back there!

The second I made my mad dash, I could hear a sharp shrieking trill behind me that sounded like nothing I'd ever heard before. But I didn't pause to wonder. I ran through the vegetation, blind and terrified! The jungle leaves slit cuts into my arms as I ran and harsh rocks and twigs bruised the bottoms of my bare feet, but I was too scared to care. Direction didn't exist for me; I simply ran in panic without a clear idea of where I'd end up or how I'd get back to the camp.

After running full tilt for a few minutes, I slowed down and at last stopped beside a moss-covered tree to catch my breath. Resting up against the cool greenness I gradually slid down onto my bottom panting with rubbery legs and expended lungs. I couldn't hear the rattling anymore so I assumed the shadowy killer wasn't after me. Confusion poured into the cracks of my terror-stricken mind. My father was dead? The men were all dead. Why wasn't I crying? Perhaps the shock of it was too much for my young mind to comprehend. Or maybe I did cry and I just don't remember.

As I rested awhile another sound entered my ears…growling. Lifting my head I thought for an instant that it might be the shadowy killer. But it wasn't. Through the dense undergrowth I spotted a pair of luminous green eyes approaching me in the darkness. The moonlight above soon revealed it was a jaguar; a big jaguar staring in my direction. It hissed, growling low in its throat as it sized me up. Apparently, I looked helpless enough so it lowered itself to the ground and began tediously stalking toward me. I couldn't move. My body stiffened into unmovable concrete. A hollow, high-pitched cry escaped my throat as the big cat drew closer, its spotted shoulders quivering. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I would die. Not knowing what else to do I screamed at it, hoping to scare it away. But my noise had no affect on the big spotted cat. It stalked closer. At last my muscles found their function and I stood, backing away from the jaguar. So desperately did I want to run, but my fear prevented me from quick movement.

Suddenly, the back of my heel struck an upraised tree root and I fell hard onto my back! Sheer panic choked my lungs as I thrashed my arms in a desperate attempt to find my feet. But it was too late. The jaguar took the opportunity and pounced. I screamed and closed my eyes as I braced for the razor sharp claws and teeth to kill me.

Time stood still for a second and then I heard something _WHOOM!_ right above me and the big cat yowled in pain! The second I opened my eyes I saw the jaguar fly through the air and slam hard into a tree! Much to my surprise the animal remained pinned to the tree, impaled by a long metal spear! The cat thrashed for only a moment before sagging in death on the cold rod penetrating its throat.

I sat up quickly, rolling over onto my hands and knees in confusion.

_What…what just happened?_

I turned around and my eyes darted about the darkness, but I couldn't see what had slain the big cat. Then I noticed a faint glimmer right before me. To me it looked like peering through a glass of water; everything appeared rippled and distorted wherever the apparition moved. Squinting, my eyes found the edges of the distortion and I gasped as I realized it was an outline of something! My widening green eyes slowly roved upward, following the extent of the distortion, until my head was tilted all the way back. The humongous, blurry image moved slightly and I squeaked in fright, backing away awkwardly with my hands and feet.

_What was it!_

Then, like a shimmering wraith the figure materialized. The shadowy killer!

He was unbelievably tall, well over seven feet, probably closer to eight feet. I'd never seen a being as massive in stature as he in all my young life! His shoulders spread broadly and his entire body swelled with bulging muscle. Whatever he was, he was much larger than any man but he was most certainly _not_ a human. Immediately I noted his flesh appeared very inhuman; pale base color speckled with blackish blotches, much like a lizard. His mammoth hands and feet were scaly, clawed, and very reptilian looking too. Definitely not human. Though his five fingers were longer and irregular, they resembled the overall structure of a human hand.

From there I observed his exotic attire. Covering his body-builder frame was a complicated and layered set of armor. The metallic shell spanned across his wide chest, rested on his shoulders, encased his forearms, calves and knees, and stretched along his back. It was layered looking and seemed bendable with the being's movements. At his waist he bore a kind of utility belt from which I could see various metal devices as well as long bladed knives and small skulls of creatures. As for clothing, he wore a simple leather looking loincloth about his waist, which indicated he was indeed of the male gender. Beneath all that armor, a fishnet like material laced his whole body, barely containing the bulging muscles beneath.

But the most notable element of his attire had to be the pewter-colored mask that glinted in the moonlight. With organic swooping curves, a domed, rounded forehead, and menacing glass eye pieces that seemed to chill the blood in my veins, it held my stare immovably. Behind the chilling metal visor, there hung a thick cluster of banded tubes. No…not tubes. They looked more like some kind of hard, fleshy dreadlocks that fell to the upper portions of his back. I stared at him inert.

He made a short rasping bark and strode right past me toward the dead jaguar as if he didn't see me. When he got to the tree he jerked his spear out very smoothly, allowing the dead cat to fall limply at his feet. He knelt down beside it and lifted the jaguar's head. Meticulously he tugged at the animal's features, opened its mouth, and examined the huge paws. I watched him confused until he snorted and stood up. After a moment he turned from the jaguar and began walking back in my direction. I held still, hoping he wouldn't see me. As he came closer he stopped and slowly tilted his head down, turning the frightening mask upon me. Instinctually, I drew back away from him, unwilling to get up. I couldn't understand! He'd saved me! But he'd killed everyone in the camp and it just didn't make sense that he would rescue me from death.

_What was he going to do to me? Would he kill me too or…eat me?_

I trembled in his dark shadow. The mask cocked at me in a curious posture, making the banded dreadlocks tap against his shoulder armor. After a moment he snorted as he'd done to the dead jaguar and walked away from me back through the jungle.

"_That's it? He saves me and then…he just leaves me here?"_ I thought to myself.

Part of me felt relieved that he was leaving, but then a horrible realization hit me: _I'm alone._ Though I was just a small girl I knew I couldn't stay out there all by myself. Another jaguar might get me or maybe something worse would. What would I eat? Where would I sleep? Who would take care of me? My father and the men were dead and the only 'grown up' figure happened to be the very being that slaughtered them. It was then that the only possibility of safety my child mind could conceive was to go with _him._

Feeling a new boldness, probably derived from the hopelessness of my situation, I got up and cautiously followed the gigantic being. It didn't take him long to figure out he had a follower. He halted in his path and slowly turned to look down at me again. I stopped abruptly, wringing my little hands nervously since I had no idea what his reaction would be. Not to mention, he was positively enormous! Swallowing hard I noted that I barely came up to his knees and his thigh was nearly twice the size of my entire body!

All at once a ruby red light shone down from the side of his mask near the glassy eye pieces and settled on my chest. I stared down at the light and noted it was a triangle of red dots. A device on his shoulder made a mechanical sound and targeted where the triangle touched my chest. He stood for the longest moment, the red laser sight on my chest. I didn't understand what it was for but it scared me so I put my hands to my little chest as if to protect myself from the invasive laser.

He rattled softly and the laser deactivated with a mechanical chirp. He snorted again behind the metal face plate before turning his back on me again and walking away. Not so easily put off, I continued to follow him. Again he stopped and turned. This time when he turned to stare down at me, he uttered a very deep, menacing growl that made the jaguar's growl sound like a kitten's purr by comparison. I backed off a bit, but I refused to leave. Seeing that my intent hadn't changed the masked giant loomed over me raising his shoulders imposingly, still rumbling deeply in an attempt to scare me away. I held my ground though petrified. He made that unusual rattling noise, cocking his head at me. Then, he closed his huge right fist and I jumped when a razor sharp set of duel blades shot out of his wristband.

"_Oh GOD! He's going to kill me!"_ I thought in dread.

I couldn't move an inch as he crouched low enough to reach me and reared the deadly blades back to end my life! My eyes squeezed shut as he struck. A ragged breath issued from my mouth and I opened my eyes. No pain. Morbid curiosity forced me to look down at my chest. Two clean slits across my knee-length nightgown, but my flesh remained unscathed! Had he missed? I very much doubted that.

My moistening eyes lifted up to him as the lethal wrist blades slid back into his armband. He knelt down on one knee before me, turning his head in a sort of admiration or regard. Even on his knee he surpassed my height by a huge margin! Unexpectedly he reached over and took my tiny chin between his sharp-clawed fingers, seeming to examine my face. Though I wanted to flee or scream I stayed stock-still to let him look.

_Why hadn't he killed me? Was he just messing with me? Had he changed his mind? Or was this a test of my nerve?_

After a moment he reached around his back and extracted what looked like a length of lighted cable and with quick moves he bound my tiny wrists together. Even in the darkness I could see that his hands were slathered in blood and it was still damp. My wrists and the cable became stained too but there was nothing I could do about it but shiver. With a slow movement he gripped the cable in between my wrists and effortlessly lifted me up with one hand, slinging me across his armored shoulders. A gasp of shocked amazement escaped me. Sure, I didn't weigh hardly anything anyway but he plucked me up like I was nothing more than a flower! I couldn't even begin to guess how powerful he really was. The metal of the cable and his shoulder armor dug into my body and felt exceedingly uncomfortable. However, I was in no position to argue. I stared down his armored side and nearly became dizzy from the height as he continued his walk through the jungle. Cooperatively, I rode limp across his broad shoulders. I decided then and there that I'd behave for him; after all he'd saved and spared my life. Not to mention he could easily crush me if I irritated him.

Even with metal digging into my side and chest, my curiosity toward my immense captor remained insatiable. Cautiously, I lifted my bound wrists and felt one of his banded dreadlocks very gently. It felt like… a snake! I don't know if he could feel me touching his "hair" or not, but he didn't seem to care or notice. From this angle I could also see parts of his head jutting out from under the edges of his mask. The rim of his huge head had spikes on it and his flesh was beaded like reptile skin. I though about touching those, but decided against it.

He had an unusual smell about him; nothing fetid or nasty; kind of a metallic, musky smell. I couldn't place it. He felt very warm too; at least, his armor felt warm. As I examined him, I couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't more afraid. I mean, there I was alone in the jungle slung over the shoulder of a humongous humanoid creature and I had positively no clue what he was going to do with me! Perhaps the shock of the situation numbed my sense of fear to a certain degree.

Before I knew it he stopped in a clearing…the camp. Reaching around, he grabbed the back of my nightgown and lowered me to the ground with one hand, dropping me on my knees right next to him. I surveyed my former camp, illuminated by the moon above. Shadowy bodies lay strewn across the ground in erratic postures, displaying the horror of their last moments alive. Too dark to see their faces, I could only make out their outlines.

Suddenly my immense captor took up my cable and staked it to a stump and without a backward glance he strode out amongst the bodies to continue the hideous task he'd started only a few minutes before. Glancing around him a moment he selected a body and efficiently stripped the clothes off with his wrist blades. Then, he grabbed the man by his feet, flipped the body over onto its stomach, and unsheathed a fancy edged blade. With quick precision he began the gruesome task of skinning his prey! First he slit the flesh along the backs of the legs and arms, and then sliced along the spine and across the shoulder blades and over the crown of the skull. I sat nearby mouth agape until at last I couldn't hold it back…I vomited and then passed out just as he started ripping the skin from the body!


	2. On the Ship

**Hunter: On the Ship**

When I finally awoke, I found myself no longer in the jungle. Instead I lay in a very warm, red-lit room with fog billowing across the floor. The monotonous thrum of machinery filled the air and sent minor vibrations through the floor.

_Where…where was I?_

My hands felt something coarse and furry beneath me. A skin rug? I couldn't identify the animal it had once belonged to, but it bore jagged silver blotches atop a black base color and felt like a horse's mane. Definitely not an Earth creature. My wrists remained bound so I couldn't move very far away from the skin rug.

The air felt humid like a sauna and didn't smell very pleasant either. I glanced about the room and noticed the metal walls bore elaborate, exotic designs; creepy, yet beautiful too. As my eyes roved around I glanced behind me and screamed! Backing up as far as my cable would allow I stared into the vicious jaws of the most horrible monster my imagination could conceive! Only after a moment of screaming I suddenly realized that it wasn't alive, merely a skull mounted on the wall behind me. The pale skull of the monstrosity was elongated and pitted, with a set of nasty jaws at the bottom. Next to it hung an even more gruesome skull, which looked like some hideous, sharp-toothed dinosaur with multiple eye sockets and spikes sticking out everywhere! And there were more all around the room, silent ghastly specters of monsters staring at me blankly. That's when I spotted a more familiar set of skulls dotting the walls. Human skulls and spinal columns! The black eye sockets of the skulls gazed back at me, grinning with clenched jaws. There were dozens of them!

Staring dumbly at the skulls I noticed something familiar about the way they were hung. Yes…it reminded me of a place I was once in, a taxidermy shop. Heads and skulls of various game animals suspended on every wall, their fake glass eyes staring into oblivion. This resembled that place except the trophy heads looked _much_ different. I then came to the conclusion that this was some sort of trophy room and my captor was a hunter; a very good one too to kill such monstrosities. But if he killed all of these humans and beasts, what would he do with me? Why had he brought me here? Was he saving me for later?

At that moment a metal door slid open behind me and I swallowed in fear as my masked captor entered, big as anything. I turned to him at the end of my cable and stood shaking a little. Rattling behind his mask he pointed back to the skin rug and growled something in his language. Guessing I was supposed to remain on the fur I quickly ran to it and sat down, still keeping my distance from the horrific monster skulls and _him_ at the same time. He cocked his head and then strode over to a metal pedestal near the skull wall. I watched him silently.

Reaching up to his face he grabbed a few little hoses attached to his mask and pulled them. They hissed and spewed white vapor. Methodically, he grabbed a gun-like device on his shoulder and took it off, gently placing it on the metal stand. Then, he tugged a couple more hoses free and a seal broke behind the mask. When he pulled the visor away from his face I gasped in terror! He was a monster!

His huge rounded forehead was encircled with spikes and speckled with black markings that resembled the ones on his body; very reptilian. But his mouth gave him the more hideous appearance. Four claw-like mandibles jutted out of his face and converged together in the front. As I watched him, I noted that each mandible could move independently and the two larger lower mandibles were able to spread completely away from his face exposing another set of fanged, more human-like jaws.

His eyes, set deep in his skull and shadowed by his prominent brow, were yellow and flecked with red. They were the eyes of a Predator. Though they appeared quite sinister, they gave him a faint glimmer of humanity belied by his other alien features. As if sensing my aghast stare, his predatory eyes flicked over at me. Quickly, I averted my gaze to the floor. I don't know what kept me from screaming, crying, or otherwise, but I remained silent. I didn't want to make him mad. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him. He for his part didn't seem offended by my disgusted look and continued to remove more of his armor and weaponry. I wished he had just left the mask on! Still, I wondered if perhaps _I_ appeared equally unattractive to him.

At last he finished removing most of his armaments, leaving him clothed in only his fishnet body suit, his belt, his loincloth, his wristbands and calf bands, and leather-looking shoulder pads. Then, without a sound he turned and left me alone again, but not for long. A few minutes later he returned with some friends. There were seven of them not including my captor. Some wore masks of varying design and others stood barefaced. Oddly enough, I could identify my captor and to be truthful, he looked the best of the bunch! He stood a little taller than the others and appeared more muscular as well. I felt trapped as the gigantic hunters towered over me staring intently. My captor said something in his deep guttural voice and his gestures seemed to convey that he was talking about me.

As he spoke one of the unmasked Predators knelt down in front of me, staring at me with a pair of very scary orange eyes. I shrank back from him against the wall. Then, he slit his eyes and his two lower mandibles spread away from his face abruptly giving him a terrifying aggressive expression. He growled deeply at me and then it happened. I still don't know to this day what made me do it, but it's something I'll never forget. For some reason that Predator's fierceness sparked my own aggression instead of my fear.

So, slitting my own eyes I clenched my bound hands into fists and slugged him right across his right lower mandible with a quick shout! Though it was a feeble hit and he probably scarcely felt it, it shocked him…and _me!_ I gasped at what I'd done and stared at my hands as if it weren't my own.

"_Oh! Now I've done it! He's going to kill me!"_ I thought to myself.

Terrified of retaliation I shrunk back against the wall again, waiting for him to react. Much to my astonishment all the Predators began clicking very rapidly, their upper mandibles twitching. Even the one I'd hit! It took me a moment to finally realize that they were _laughing_ at me! I guess my little act of aggression seemed very funny to them, probably because I was so small and helpless. Still clicking the Predator I hit turned to my captor and growled something boisterously which made them click even faster and louder. I sighed in relief. That could've been my last moment alive, but a bizarre twist of fate spared me. Eventually, the other Predators left me alone, still "laughing".

……

Several hours later on the ship I awoke from a nap when something tapped my back. I sat up quickly and saw that it was my captor with…something… in his hand. He knelt down, placing a metal canister of water and some kind of meat before me. I felt starving because I hadn't eaten in about a day, but whatever he'd just given to me seemed raw and furry. It looked like a chunk of mangled squirrel or maybe a dead cat. Nervously I grit my teeth at the "food" and glanced up at him.

"_Reck-vet" _he clicked pointing to the meat, which I assumed meant, "eat".

I took a breath and gingerly picked up the hunk of flesh and blackish fur. It felt warm, very fresh, as if it might've been alive a few minutes ago! Unable to handle the thought of eating the raw tissue I dropped it cringing.

Quietly I stated, "No thank you."

He cocked his head and nudged the meat back at me repeating, _"Reck-vet"_

I was very hungry, but it made my stomach lurch to even look at the raw hunk of meat, much less eat it. However, I didn't want to insult him; I feared him too much to do that. So, again I picked up the meat, took a deep breath and sank my teeth into it. My mouth filled with salty blood as I bit off a piece and I could feel my gag reflex jerk in my throat. Somehow, I managed to swallow the meat and found that despite the disconcerting feeling of consuming the uncooked flesh, the flavor was not that bad. Looking back on it, I'm amazed the very rare meal didn't make me sick afterward. Hunger finally pushed me over the edge of desperation and I continued to devour the raw meat without hesitation. He grunted lightly and rose; satisfied that he'd done his part to keep me alive. With blood covering my lips, I finally put down the fur and flesh that remained and chugged the canister of water greedily.

When my captor noticed I'd finished he began stepping around me, pacing from side to side as if he were contemplating something.

I stared back at him, though I tried to avoid looking at his face; I still hadn't gotten used to his hideous features. Rattling in his unique way my captor knelt down in front of me. Very slowly, he took my cable and with a 'gentle' tug pulled me closer to him. I tried to pull back and dig my heels into the fur rug to avoid getting much closer to him. But my strength was infinitesimal compared to his. His eyes narrowed at my resistance and with a loud rattle, he lifted me right off my feet by my cable before setting me down right next to him. I cringed, not liking the close proximity, but I had no choice.

He raised his hand toward me, but I lashed out, trying to slap his hand away from me. I didn't want to be touched. However, what _I_ wanted didn't matter to him. His yellow eyes slit in anger which scared me. Then, without warning he pushed me down with one claw. I fell on my bottom, shocked at the strength he put in such a tiny touch. My captor's head tipped, eyes conveying a look that told me I'd better behave or he'd do something more 'memorable'.

Then he spoke in his very deep guttural voice, "_Chress-taugh."_

I blinked at him in confusion, frightened tears filling my eyes. I was scared and he knew it. Abruptly he took my cable, stood me up, and repeated the alien word slowly. Understanding dawned on me at the word's meaning: "_Chress-taugh_" meant "stand up". I nodded nervously.

His upper left mandible flicked outward a bit when he none too gently pushed me back down to the ground saying, "_Daught_."

"_Daught_" meant "sit". He was training me… like a puppy!

Expectantly I stared up at him until he made a motion with his clawed hand and growled, "_Chress-taugh!_"

Quickly, I jumped to my feet.

"_Daught!" _he barked. I sat instantly. He cocked his head in a pleased sort of manner giving me a sharp _Click!_ which I assumed was praise. He could tell I was a quick learner and eager to please…or at least scared enough to not disobey.

This time he gently tapped my sternum with a claw and made a quick hissing sound that went from low to high sounding. He tapped me again making the strange sound until I pointed to myself and feebly made the sound. He nodded. My name? That hissing sound was to be…my name? Avidly I wondered just what it meant and as I learned his language later I learned my name meant "Little Fighter".

Then, he pointed to himself and made the deepest growling sound I'd ever heard. His name? I tried to make the noise but he shook his head with each of my attempts. Apparently, I couldn't say it right in my little higher pitched girl voice.

Finally, I decided to give him a name myself. Pointing to him I said, "Hunter."

His yellow Predator eyes squinted and he completely surprised me when he mimicked my voice exactly repeating, "_Hunter."_

Stunned at his imitation I nodded and pointed at him, "Hunter. You're Hunter."

He responded by pointing at me and hissing my new name and then tapping himself and saying _"Hunter."_

From then on our communication progressed. Gestures, mimicry, and pantomiming stabilized our language barrier until we formed a basic system of commands and words. He rarely used any of my human words, but I was expected to learn his language in order to obey his every command. I, the subservient, complied with any and every demand he presented me. Nothing he decreed taxed my ability at all; I simply had to come to him when he called, sit, stand, hold this, bring that, and so forth. Predators, Hunter in particular, prided themselves in self sufficiency, so I was not exactly a slave to him. My true purpose to him wouldn't present itself until many years later.


	3. A New Home

**Hunter: A New Home**

I suppose I rode on the Predator's ship for at least three days before it finally landed. Hunter strode into his trophy room purposefully. I watched him as he skillfully began putting on his armor and rigging all the technicalities. After masking himself he began gathering and sheathing each of his lethal weapons: wrist blades, ornate daggers, razor bladed throwing disks, shoulder mounted shoulder cannon, periscope spear, and other devices of equal deadliness. Expertly he handled each weapon, as if regaining a feel for their use until at last he stood literally dressed to kill. He was indeed an impressive figure to behold.

He lifted his spear adorned with two human skulls and tapped it on the floor growling, "_Jaj!_" which meant "come".

Obediently I rose and stood before his towering stature. Reaching down he took my cable lead and using the lower end of the six foot long spear, he herded me behind him which indicated I was to follow behind him, right on his heels. So, following Hunter we proceeded to traverse the intricate corridors of the ship. Ever since the beginning of my journey I'd never left the trophy room so this was my first "tour" of the other areas of the ship. After a moment Hunter stopped and I noticed that the other Predators on the ship were falling in behind us, all dressed in full armament. Each alien's mask was different, giving them all a unique characteristic. But, they all looked menacing. I nearly jumped when suddenly the floor before Hunter hissed and lowered exposing a most striking scene.

Wherever this place was, it looked nothing like Earth. The sky glowed with a blood red haze, mixed with white streaks that faintly resembled clouds. Twin suns, nearly parallel to each other, burned in the crimson sky and a greenish tinted planet hovered immensely, looming forebodingly over our planet. The air, as hot and humid as a sauna, made it slightly hard to breath, but I managed to adapt quickly to its mugginess.

My eyes left the alien sky and lowered to the ground outside. The ship had landed on an intricate metal landing platform that soared hundreds of feet above the planet's surface, which was covered by thick jungle-like vegetation reminiscent of an Earth tropical forest except differently colored. On the immense landing platform I could see rows and rows of masked Predators, all lined up militaristic with their tall spears at attention. I guessed they must have been there for some kind of ritual "welcome back" for the returning hunters.

Hunter surveyed the sight and rattled in a content sort of way as if he felt pleased to return to his home world. As Hunter began to descend the ship's runway the masked sentries before us synchronously faced us and tapped their spears once on the ground. I followed Hunter closely and felt the ominous gaze of every other Predator upon me. Some of the sentries even snorted disdainfully behind their masks, as if my very appearance offended them somehow.

All at once Hunter halted the procession and I lightly bumped into the back of his leg. Peeking around his thick muscled leg I saw another Predator. This one had a long leather-like cape draped over his broad shoulders and a human skull held the cloak together in the front. His dreadlocks were mottled white, making him appear older and his flesh bore large brownish blotches that resembled alligator scales. Spikes of all sizes adorned the Elder's massive brow giving him a prickly appearance and his mouth mandibles jutted out farther than most of the other Predators I'd seen. A white scar ripped down the peak of his brow and across a filmy yellowish eye, blinded by the wound of old. His functioning orange eye slit when he noticed me hiding behind Hunter's leg.

Spreading his lower mandibles away from his face aggressively he growled something at Hunter, pointing a claw at me. I supposed he felt confused, offended, or otherwise by my presence.

Hunter's masked face peered down at me and he hissed, "_Daught!_"

Instantly I sat on my knees with my head lowered in a submissive position. Striding over to me the Elder Predator rattled and growled something else to Hunter. Hunter rumbled in response. Though I dared not look up at him, I could feel the Elder staring down at me. I gasped when suddenly the barbed tip of his spear poked the underside of my jaw. My whole body quaked in fear. A quick jab and my life would end. Toyingly he traced the edges of my neck and jaw with the deadly spear tip, never breaking the skin. Then, I remembered how Hunter himself had tested me in the jungle. Was this Elder doing the same? Sure enough after he'd determined my courage, the Elder used the spear to make me rise and turned my chin up so I could look upon his face. I tried not to seem too repulsed but I wasn't even sure if they knew what a human expression of repulsion looked like.

Retracting the deadly barb away from my creamy throat the Elder tapped his spear and said, "_Fik-neh!"_ which meant "to go away" or "leave my sight".

Timidly I turned back to Hunter…which was a terrible error. Suddenly, with a bellowing roar the Elder Predator swiped his spear at my knees and flipped my little legs out from underneath me! I fell hard on my stomach, driving the wind from my lungs. The metal platform scraped red grids into my forearms and the blow from the spear was throbbing. Tears of pain filled my vision and I wanted to cry but before I knew it the Elder rolled me over onto my back and stood over me with his lower mandibles spread angrily. My mind raced. What had I done! His good eye slit and he hissed something I couldn't understand.

"_Fik-neh!"_ he growled again.

Trembling in his immense shadow and staving the tears flooding my eyes I awkwardly and slowly rolled over onto my hands and knees. But this time I backed away from him until I was behind Hunter's leg for some kind of protection. Some of the Predators clicked softly with laughter. I wasn't sure if they laughed at my punishment or at my hiding behind Hunter but that was the least of my worries. Soon I realized what set the Elder off: I turned my back on him. Later I learned that the act of turning your back on a Predator was like spitting in his face. It was an ultimate insult. Predators turned their back on one another if they wanted to start a fight or insult their opponent; like saying "you're not worth my time" or "you're inferior to me" And _no_ Predator took an insult like that lightly. So, I learned a valuable survival tip that day and didn't loose my life. Instead, I stepped into a new life.

Hunter, from what I could tell upon first impression, lived alone. Much later I learned he had many females and offspring but he was not attached to any of them in a 'family' sense. Females were his means of pleasure and continuing his line, nothing more. He did not live with his females, but I assumed his harem was somewhere where I was never permitted to be. I never met or encountered any of his mates or his offspring to my knowledge, but I knew he had them.

Hunter lived alone in a very dimly lit metal dwelling that was not a house. More like an earth-bound ship. From its meager furnishings I could tell design wasn't exactly important. But what was prominent were the dwelling's walls, covered in trophies of all kinds. Skulls of every monster a nightmare could conceive, skins and furs of varying size and texture, and even chains of huge teeth and bone hung on the wall.

Next to the trophies were Hunter's weapons and armor. Never had I seen such an assemblage of deadly devices; spears of all lengths and tips, throwing stars with outer blades nearly a foot long, razor sharp knives, daggers, jagged swords, wrist blades long and short, cannons of large and small caliber, several chilling masks and suits of armor, and even huge metal weapons that I had no clue how they were used. I surmised Hunter must be a prominent figure among his people if he possessed so many weapons and trophies. Cautiously I followed him into the creepy dwelling not sure exactly what to do.

Unceremoniously he undid his armor and put it in its case in the wall. One by one each piece and each weapon he removed until he was just in his essentials. A little unsure of what to do with myself I just stood by the entrance. Soon Hunter strode away from his armor case and sat in a very sinister looking chair that looked like it was made of metal and the bones of some creature.

His yellow eyes flicked over at me, "_Jaj!_ "

Swallowing hard, I approached him. When I got to him he undid the cable binding my wrists and cast it aside. Rubbing my raw wrists I winced. Then, he pulled something out of his wrist cuff and took my hand in his mammoth one. Before I knew it he'd placed a small ornate dagger in my hand. I gripped the metal handle and stared at the beautiful swooping blade that was nearly as long as my whole arm. Staring at my child face in the blade I knew my life would never be the same again.


	4. Growing Up My first Prey

**The Lost Chapters of Hunter**

_I've been completely stuck on my Striker story __ —Seriously considering stopping it and rewriting it since I can't come up with a decent ending that doesn't sound cheesy. So to help my writer block I'm writing some new chapters from my original Hunter story. Somehow I felt it wasn't good enough since I left out some key character development with Hunter and Garv. So here's a little more "meat" for my readers to gnaw on._

**Hunter****: Chapter 4.5**

"**My First Prey"**

My first few weeks living on my new home world were long and full of frustration. Try as I might to forget about Earth, I found it difficult. I missed the familiarity I associated with my birth planet— the smells, the way the air tasted, the blue skies and green plants. On the Predator planet everything was scary to me—anything could hurt or kill me at any moment. I constantly felt insecure and dreading of what might happen to me. There were no comforting words, no gentle hugs, or smiles on this world to stave my fears. There was only Hunter, my…well, I couldn't identify what he was to me. My captor? My master? My caretaker? I honestly wasn't sure. In fact I wasn't even sure if Hunter liked me. He only spoke to me when teaching me his language or when giving me commands.

The language was so dissimilar to my own it was difficult to comprehend and pronounce. At least half of the language consisted of sounds: clicks, grunts, hisses, growls, rattles, shrieks, and many others I couldn't positively identify. Thankfully, Hunter was a patient teacher for me and I was young enough that my learning progressed quickly.

Other than the walk from the ship to Hunter's dwelling I was not allowed to venture outside. Hunter ordered me implicitly to stay inside and there was no way I was going to disobey him. Still, I felt a tad curious as to what lay beyond that air locked door.

Then, one day out of the blue Hunter tapped me on the head saying, _"You will come with me. Now."_

Doing as I was bid I followed at his heels as he led me out the door and into the densely vegetated jungle beyond his dwelling. Hunter confidently strode out ahead of me, swinging his shoulders in the way he always did. I meanwhile, felt increasingly nervous about the unfamiliar terrain all around me. My eyes darted over every funny colored leaf and ridged root as my ears took in the alien sounds all around me. Eerie calls and howls echoed somewhere deep within the jungle. My little frame was shaking, half expecting something horrible to leap out and eat me. Suddenly, my night gown, the only thing I'd worn that first week, tugged at my neckline. I gasped, spinning around quickly with little arms flailing. Something grabbed me! I cried out trying to free my hemline from whatever caught me. It was then I realized it was merely a thorny twig that had snagged my already fraying night gown. Sighing I reached down to unsnag the troublesome bramble. Then without warning, Hunter's huge hand engulfed mine pulling it back. I cowered, half expecting him to hurt me—for whatever transgression I didn't know. He rattled sharply and with his wrist blades he cut the edge of my gown to free me. Very slowly he got down on one knee and pointed to the thorny plant.

"_Ve'nde,"_ he hissed which meant 'bad'. He'd used that word several times at me, once for trying to go outside.

"Bad?" I questioned.

Carefully he scraped the side of his wrist blades against the thorns and in seconds a clear fluid dripped out onto the metal. He showed me the droplets, pointed to them, and then clenched his chest as if dying.

"_Ve'nde grott,"_ he uttered.

I guessed "grott" meant poison. Bad poison. I nodded in understanding. My cowered stance gradually relaxed. Hunter was merely trying to teach me the dangers of this new world.

He got up again and resumed his walk so I promptly followed him. After a few minutes he stopped in his tracks, head perked forward slightly. I blinked trying to follow his gaze. What was he looking at? Without moving very much, Hunter retracted a small dagger from his belt and flicked it into a patch of grass-like vegetation. A plaintive squeal and a brief rustle followed it. I instinctively shrunk back. I didn't like the sound. Hunter calmly strode to the grass plant, reached in, and pulled out a medium-sized, long tailed creature of brown and cream fur. He plucked out the dagger and turned back to me. I recoiled slightly when he thrust the dead, bleeding creature under my nose. At first I wanted nothing to do with the carcass but my child curiosity prompted me to get a good look.

It was weird looking, just like everything on this planet. It looked like a bizarre crossing between a lemur, a snake, and a gecko. The little thing's eyes were huge dark purple masses lined with whitish veins. It had dark slits between those large eyes that were seeping a dark fluid which I guessed to be blood coming from a "nose". On its head were a set of huge backward pointing ears and its lower jaw was small and broad. It had four two-fingered, spindly arms along its tubular body. The frame was more snake-like than mammalian since it had no back legs. But its fur looked so soft I had to touch it— still warm and as soft as silk.

"_Ffre-nya,"_ he hissed pointing to the animal.

"_Fffre…nyya."_ I repeated unsure.

The big alien nodded and stretched the snaky animal in front of my body, tilting his head a bit. Hunter rattled gently and then stood up again, draping the carcass over his shoulder to continue the walk. I followed again, trying to avoid the droplets of blood that fell behind him. My eyes began to wander and very soon I spotted a pair of large purple eyes gazing back at me from a tree branch above.

"_Ffre-nya!"_ I pointed.

Hunter gazed up too and in the blink of an eye he reached up and snatched the creature from its perch! I gasped when I saw the live _ffre-nya._ Coiling its furry snake-like body around Hunter's forearm it squealed baring a mouthful of needle teeth and flailed its four limbs at the Predator's mask. However, Hunter had a firm assured hold on the back of the animal's head and neck. The _ffre-nya_ wasn't going anywhere. Using his free hand Hunter quite suddenly stabbed two of his claws into the creature's body causing the entire lower half to go limp and uncoil from his arm.

Then he did something I'll never forget. Once the _ffre-nya's_ back half went limp he dropped it in front of me. Still very much alive the furry creature tried to flee but couldn't move very fast with its back end paralyzed. Before I knew it Hunter knelt down beside me and placed a little dagger in my hand. Then very gently he nudged me toward the injured _ffre-nya_. He…he wanted me to kill it?

I stammered, "I…I…I don't..."

Again Hunter nudged me toward the wounded creature. He wasn't going to listen to an excuse. I stared at the dagger, then at the _ffre-nya_.

"What do I do Hunter?" I asked, not even sure if he understood my question.

Somehow he seemed to. Gently, yet firmly, he closed his hand around mine and positioned my body in a correct "stabbing" pose. When he pulled away he purposely gripped the side of his neck and made a stabbing motion with his other hand. He was trying to show me how to kill the animal. Grab it by the neck and… I felt my little hands shaking. I didn't know if I could do such a thing! I'd never killed anything before!

Cautiously I stepped toward the escaping _ffre-nya_ which still hadn't made much progress with its lower half debilitated. I stretched out my hand nervously to grab the creature's neck when all of a sudden it wheeled on me, hissing with wide eyes! I screamed in terror and without thinking chucked the dagger at the defensive animal. The weapon hit the ground no where near the _ffre-nya_. Like any young child I ran back to Hunter for protection. He watched me and clicked a quick laugh. Stretching out his long arm he snagged the _ffre-nya's_ tail and dragged it back.

"_Get your blade,"_ he commanded.

I hesitated and he growled deeply, _"Get it NOW."_

Quickly, I rushed over to the dagger and picked it up.

Hunter seemed to be toying with the ffre-nya by tugging it back as it tried to escape. _"Come here."_

I came to him without hesitation. He made a fist, _"Hold it right."_

Awkward, I turned the knife in my hand to the correct position. Hunter nodded and quite abruptly his hand grabbed the creature by the back of the neck, pinning it to the ground. It squealed, trying to bite. Very gently he took my free hand and positioned it over his.

"_Grab here,"_ he instructed.

I stared at the little beast's razor sharp teeth. "I…I don't want it to bite me."

Hunter tipped his head, not seeming to understand. I pretended to bite my own hand to illustrate and pointed to the creature. He snorted.

"_Do not show fear Little Fighter. Grab here," _he repeated

Not seeing any other choice I gripped the fuzzy neck of the creature where Hunter's scaly hand didn't touch. Slowly, he edged his hand back, giving me more room to grip. Feeling the Predator's hold slacken the _ffre-nya_ gave one final fighting squeal, raking its knobby fingers in the dirt. Instinct must've taken hold because I pushed down on the animal's neck, trying to keep it subdued as Hunter's hand released completely. I was the only one holding it down now. Raising my little dagger I tried to decide where and how to strike. I shook. I don't know if it was fear or apprehension but I was shaking. Suddenly, I plunged the dagger downward into the animal's head! I could feel the metal scraping against the bone and the final stiffening of the _ffre-nya _as death curled into its body and then relaxed.

It was dead. I'd killed it.

Hunter clicked, _"Good. Next time keep your eyes open and your hand steady._"

At first I didn't know what to think. I stared at the dead creature and then stroked its still warm fur. A thin smear of hot blood across my palm. But somehow I was proud. Hunter praised me…and it felt good.

Taking the dead _ffre-nya_ Hunter placed it along side the other on his shoulder and stroked a claw against my scruffy night gown.

"_These will make fine garments for you Little Fighter,"_ he stated. _"Come."_


	5. Learning to Defend Myself

**The Lost Chapters of Hunter**

**Hunter: Chapter 4. 5**

"**Learning to Defend Myself"**

_The day after my first kill…_

When I awoke the next morning I found the _ffre-nya_ fur lying next to me. I scooped it up and suddenly realized it wasn't just fur anymore but a well made outfit! Holding it to my chest to guess the fit I hurriedly threw off my ratty night gown and slipped the new fur top over my head. Much to my surprise it fit perfectly! I did the same for the bottom and the fit was great too. Did…did Hunter make this for me already? How did he get the measurements so perfect? I spun around to get a feel for the garments. They were very soft and moved with my skin just as well as they had for the original animals. A rare smile washed over my little face. I hadn't had much to smile about for awhile, but this was exciting!

Then I glanced down at the floor and where the _ffre-nya_ furs once were lay a small dagger, sheathed in what looked like leather straps and metal. Gingerly, I reached down, picked up the knife, and pulled it slowly out of its sheath. The blade was jagged near the back and came to a neat deadly point near the end. The handle was lined with leather and _ffre-nya_ fur for comfort. I stared at the blade, so shiny and beautiful. Was this for me too? It must be! A new outfit and a new weapon!

Quickly, I ran from my sleeping corner to find Hunter and thank him for the wonderful new clothes and dagger. My bare feet pattered against the marble-like floor in my search until another sound entered my ears—the sound of metal scraping against metal. I hesitated a moment, unsure if I should go toward the harsh noises. It seemed to be coming from behind the metal door on the far side of the dwelling. Was it Hunter? If so, what was he doing? As quiet as I could I tiptoed closer to the door—the sounds of measured breathing and singing metal came from behind it. When I came close enough the sensor mechanism of the door hissed and the door slid open, allowing me admittance. I darted inside, my eyes taking in everything. The room was large and spacious, like a gymnasium. Various weapons and skulls decorated the walls and the floor was studded with tall carved pillars. I stared upward and saw the ceiling was open to the crimson alien sky allowing light and warmth from the twin suns above.

Finally Hunter came into my view. He was wearing his mask and in his hands he wielded a long spear, much like the one he had back on Earth except this one seemed heavier and the tip was broader and flatter. With great precision he leveled the weapon in one hand, pointing with his other arm and ducking down into a stylized squat. He held perfectly still for a moment, as did I.

Much to my surprise his voice came harsh and terse, _"What do __**you**__ want?"_

He almost sounded angry…or at least annoyed. I pursed my lips, not sure I should say anything. Hunter's head turned very slowly in my direction and he stood up out of his pose.

"_**What**__ do you want?"_ he repeated, slowly rolling the funny-looking spear in his hand.

"N—nothing." I said quietly.

The huge Predator snorted behind his mask, _"Then __**WHY**__ are you here? If it is nothing then go away."_

My little throat tightened, trying to hold back a cry. Deep down I didn't _JUST_ want to thank Hunter for the stuff he'd given me—I wanted to be with someone. Ever since I came to this new planet I hadn't had anyone to play with and no one talked to me except Hunter—and he wasn't exactly keen on conversation. I guess I was just lonely. But apparently Hunter wasn't in the mood for company.

I directed my eyes at the floor and turned, backing away toward the door.

As the door hissed open again I turned away mentioning very softly, "Thank you for the clothes and the knife…"

I wasn't even sure he heard me until he made a short clicking rattle, _"Was that all?"_

I nodded but didn't look at him.

He expelled a deep breath and said, _"Come here."_

Without waiting I trotted up to him, making brief eye contact with his eye slats. He knelt down and tugged at the garment around my waist and then at my top, then turned me around once. _"Yes. The fit is good."_

He held out his hand and I placed the little dagger in it. Hunter instructed me to lift my leg up which I did. Quickly he slipped the dagger sheath up my leg until it stopped around my thigh. I nearly jumped when the small metal parts beeped, automatically tightening the leather straps to fit my leg.

"_There. Take care of that knife," _he ordered sternly.

I nodded taking a look at the new weapon on my thigh. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. I then asked in a small voice, "Whatcha doin' Hunter?"

He glanced at me and rumbled, _"What business is it of yours?"_

Shrugging I asked, "Can I watch you?"

Hunter didn't look at me as he stood up and walked away. I sighed and began to back away to the door again. Apparently he didn't want me around.

"_I will allow you to watch. But __**STAY**__**OVER THERE**__ and __**DON'T **__get in my way!"_ he growled pointing to the farthest corner of the huge room.

My face brightened and I raced to the farthest corner, plopping down on my bottom to watch Hunter do whatever he was doing.

Striding to the center of the room Hunter dipped down into the fancy stylized squat he was in earlier. He remained motionless for a few seconds and with a steady breath he spun the funny-looking spear over his head a couple times, thrusting it forward in a stabbing motion. Hunter leaned back on his heels a moment and suddenly flipped his entire body in a sideways spin, the spear ringing through the air. With the grace of a cat he landed on his feet in the same squat before. He expelled a breath.

I was tingling with excitement by the time he finished. Hunter could move so fast and so gracefully it didn't look possible for a creature his size. So I responded in typical human fashion and clapped my hands. Hunter's head perked, turning back at me.

My clapping faded.

The Predator shook his dreadlocks muttering something about Ooman behavior. I couldn't quite catch it all.

Once again Hunter resumed his fancy flips and spear thrusts. He growled deeply and snarled as the combat moves got more aggressive and fast paced. The spear tip thrust forward powerfully and I blinked.

_A shadowed image flashed in my mind of a man skewered on the end of that spear_.

Hunter spun once, delivering a vicious slice to the air in front of him.

_I could see blood slapping the side of the tent._

My little body slowly curled inward.

_The screams echoed in my head._

Then at last his spear spun high, low, to the right, to the left in a blurry arc and slammed with finality to the floor. Hunter rattled in a satisfied manner, scraping the tip along the ground a moment before putting the weapon away. All at once his head leaned upward and he stared over at me.

"_What's wrong with you?"_ he asked, confused.

I shook my head, holding my knees close to my body. He tipped his head to the side.

"_You're still afraid of me?"_ his voice was much gentler than before.

Again I shook my head.

He hissed, _"Don't lie Little Fighter. Your heart is beating faster. I can hear it from here."_

My eyes met his mask a moment, "I'm not afraid."

"_Come here,"_ he commanded.

I got up and approached him.

He pointed at my leg, _"Take out your knife."_

Carefully I did so, unsure what Hunter was going to do. Then he released the pressure hoses from his mask and threw it off, revealing his face. His predatory yellow eyes narrowed.

"_Now defend yourself,"_ he growled.

My throat tightened and my eyes widened, "What?"

Suddenly, Hunter reared his arm back, slamming his hand just inches from my feet. I leaped back quickly, terrified. He was ATTACKING ME?! A deep menacing growl rumbled through his massive chest as his eyes followed my every move and his mandibles flared wide.

"_Defend yourself!"_ he growled again.

I was almost too scared to even think. I just dumbly put the knife out in front of me. Every beat of my heart pounded in my head as the fear grew.

Keeping his huge body low to the ground, Hunter made a swipe at me which I somehow managed to dodge by running to the wall.

His voice was almost dangerous, _"Don't run from me…DEFEND yourself!"_

"WHY are you doing this?!" I almost screamed, cowering against the wall.

Slowly, he got out of his attacking stance and said in all seriousness, _"You won't survive if you can't defend yourself. You must shed that fear or you will always be prey."_

"Prey?" I asked.

He nodded, _"Our prey feels fear and we feed off it. The more fear you feel the more weak you become. You must learn to shed that fear or you will always be weak—the weak don't survive."_

My whole body was trembling but I seemed to understand. It still didn't subside my fears.

"_Try again. Use the knife to defend yourself."_

I didn't want to—my fear was still too great. "I—can't."

"_Don't MAKE me change your mind."_ Hunter warned in a low tone. _"Defend yourself."_

I clenched my teeth to keep myself from crying. The emotional strain of trying to harness my fear was almost too much. Hunter quite suddenly hooked a claw against my top garment and "gently" tossed me away from the wall, sending me rolling. I gasped trying to think.

Quickly I got to my feet but before I could come up with any kind of plan Hunter leaped over and using a couple fingers shoved me back. I flipped over as I rolled along the floor again, mildly banging my elbows and knees against the floor. The knife somehow remained clenched in my fist.

I shed a few pained, frustrated tears. How can I defend myself? Hunter was ten times my size and thousands of times stronger than me! How could I defend myself against THAT? Then, I remembered my first day on the hunting ship when I struck that Predator. How had I felt then? I was—afraid, but somehow I became angry. Was that the key to it? I got up and backed away as Hunter slowly stalked over to me.

"_I'll throw you again. Are you going to LET me?"_ he warned coming closer.

Then it sparked, way down deep in my chest—anger. The horrible flashbacks of that fateful night replayed in my mind. It was HIS fault! Hunter was the reason for it all! HE was the one who killed my father! HE was the one who took me from my home! HE was the one who was RESPONSIBLE! _**HE—**_

I screamed, clenched the dagger handle, and stabbed forward. The anger faded gradually from my heaving chest but only after I saw the fluorescent green blood dripping from Hunter's leg. My hand flew away from the dagger handle but it remained lodged in Hunter's lower thigh.

"I—I—Hunter I'm SORRY!" I managed to blurt out.

Much to my astonishment Hunter merely reached down, tugged the dagger free, and held it out to me.

"_Very good Little Fighter. You learn quickly."_

"WHAT? But I hurt you! I'm— I'm sorry!" I started to cry falling to my knees in horror at what I had done. I couldn't help it. Covering my wet face I couldn't believe I just stabbed Hunter! Did I really get THAT angry? Then I noticed he was knelt down in front of me, head tipped in a questioning pose.

For reasons I didn't know at the time, I scooted closer to him and put my head against his arm. His whole body seemed to go rigid at my touch. I noticed his yellow eyes had widened just a bit with shock or bewilderment. He tried to edge away from me but I kept close to him, feeling the unusual texture of his flesh against my face somewhat comforting. Slowly, so as not to hurt me, he lifted his arm out of my face's reach but still remained knelt down.

"I'm sorry Hunter. Please don't be mad!" I begged quietly.

He snorted in a softer way, _"Don't be foolish. You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to."_

I guess I knew he was alright and he didn't sound mad at all. So, I ducked under his arm and hugged his waist. A deep startled rattle buzzed in his throat. His whole body seemed to retract away from me and his hand clenched and opened a couple times. I noticed his upper left mandible was flicking just a bit. He didn't seem to know how to react.I just wanted to feel some contact—something besides pain. My little girl heart still longed for that simple expression of love.

Hunter's body slowly lessened in tension but his demeanor remained uneasy. Lightly, his large clawed hand rested along my back—but only for the briefest moment. As gentle as he could muster he pried me off and made a soft click.

He stood up, keeping his chin up a bit. Then for the first time his voice didn't seem as commandingly confident, "I—I will train you more tomorrow. Go on now."

I gradually made my way to the door and glanced back at Hunter. I'm not sure if my eyes were right—but I could've sworn he was smiling.


	6. A Learning Tool

**Hunter: Growing Up**

Over the next few years as I grew up, Hunter taught me many things. Predominantly he taught me the skilled art of fighting and killing so perfected by his race. He also taught me how to behave in Predator society. Very quickly I learned that I was the lowest of the low and had to be submissive to all others. I learned the best policy was to keep quiet, keep your head down, keep still, and do what ever you're told. That was my position.

However, Hunter was never cruel to me. In fact he treated me like a pet of sorts. I never wanted for food, shelter, or even praise. I was so obedient and quick to learn Hunter rarely had to punish me. Punishment for me was never very severe when I was young. Hunter never struck me (probably because he could easily knock my head off if he did!) but he wasn't above knocking my legs out from under me as the Elder had done. It hurt sometimes and it definitely humiliated me but it was extremely mild compared to what he was capable of doing. Usually I was punished for stepping out of line or not showing the proper respect toward him or other Predators. But all in all, my chastisement occurred rarely.

Hunter was the most skilled warrior in the clan from what I could tell. His experience made it his responsibility to teach the younger Predators. His "curriculum", if you will, involved fighting and hunting techniques, weaponry perfection, survival/first aid, and most importantly how to stalk, kill, and dismember prey. All Predators were fighters and killers from the start, but they needed an experienced warrior who'd seen many years of hunting and combat to fine-tune their skills so one day they too would become warriors.

One of my purposes to Hunter was to be a 'guinea pig' to demonstrate several aspects of hunting humans. Most of the young Predators had never seen a live human before and I happened to be the only one on the planet. I recall distinctly the first time when Hunter presented me to the younger Predators.

I believe I'd been with Hunter for about a year, which made me around seven or eight years old. (I couldn't really remember since birthdays were forgotten to me on the Predator world.) One morning he woke me up and commanded me to follow him. Supposing he'd present me with some kind of task for the day, I donned the furry, leather-like, bikini-style garments he'd given to me early on and quickly trotted after him.

Sometimes Hunter would walk with me amongst our 'village', as it were, to observe the activities of the clan. I simply followed and didn't speak unless spoken to by him and kept my head down submissively to avoid a possible confrontation with a member of the clan. I didn't want to accidentally insult one of them. Typically I was given curious or indignant glances, but mostly the other Predators ignored me, accepting that I was Hunter's little Ooman girl. No one argued with Hunter unless they wanted a fight.

As we walked— I taking quicker steps to keep up with Hunter's massive strides—Hunter all at once rounded a corner and halted telling me to stop. I did so and got on my knees in a relaxed pose. My eyes widened slightly when I saw at least a dozen young Predators before Hunter, all lined up orderly. He stood at the very _least_ a foot taller than the young males and was much broader than any of them. Of course most of the 'smaller' Predators were probably around six feet tall and much larger than me…but then again ALL the Predators I'd seen were bigger than me. Dominantly he strode up to the young ones, eyeing them sternly. I noted the smaller Predators held very still and seemed very submissive to him as he looked them over. Honestly, who wouldn't be intimidated?

Hunter slit his yellow eyes and barked harshly, _"Alright you young pups! Listen up! To this day I have taught you many weapon skills and hunting techniques…but you've never put them into practice."_

Some of the young Predators eyed me in understanding. Some even had blood lust glimmering in their eyes. They probably thought Hunter would turn them all loose on me! I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat, but luckily that's not what the leader had in mind.

Noticing the young ones' eager looks Hunter growled; _"Now, this is Little Fighter. She is a juvenile Ooman female I found on my last Ooman hunt. I want to make it very clear to you little __**Hacnikt**__ that she is __**MY**__ Ooman and if __**ANY**__ of you damage her in any way then I will beat you within an inch of your worthless lives! Got it?"_

The young Predators' eager looks dimmed and they rapped their chests in acknowledgement. I breathed a sigh of relief.

He continued, _"I have brought Little Fighter here to teach you about the first prey you will hunt before your First Hunt to become warriors. So pay attention!"_

I was only catching pieces of his speech, but my understanding of the Predator language grew every day. Turning his head Hunter called me over to him and I came to his side instantly.

Then he began his lesson, _"Oomans have long been a top prey species for our kind. Mostly they are a prey for young hunters to start out with. Older warriors like me hunt them merely for recreation. However, we only hunt the male of the species; NEVER the females, the young, or the old. It is not honorable."_

One of the young hunters in the front took a step forward and held his arm perpendicular before his chest. Apparently that was the position they'd assume if there was a question. Hunter slit his eyes but acknowledged the youth.

"_Leader…how are we to tell the difference between the genders?"_

Hunter glanced down at me a moment flicking his mandibles slowly. "_There are tell-tale differences between the genders. For the most part the males look like we do 'where it counts' as do their females." _he explained meaning the groin area. _"The males emit much lower sounds than the females and are constructed much more broadly than their females. In fact, as a rule, Ooman males are stronger than their females."_

That comment drew clicking snickers from the young males. They laughed because in Predator society the females tended to be taller, stronger, and fiercer than the males. Oomans were completely opposite to them.

Hunter continued, "_Another notable difference you will find is an Ooman female will have mammary glands on her chest. Apparently, it is how they feed their offspring._

Another youth stepped forward, posing the question stance. Hunter nodded and the Young Blood asked, _"Your Ooman is female, yet she doesn't display all the characteristics you describe."_

Hunter peered down at me. _"Little Fighter is merely young and has not reached her female maturity. She will inherit the characteristic later in her life."_ he indicated my breast area.

I gasped only slightly when Hunter bent down and picked me up by the back of my top garment clasp with one hand and lifted me up. Holding very still I blinked as I dangled.

"_Oomans are a smaller, light-weight prey— the mature males ranging from 170-250 lbs and the females being less than that. Some males can get larger than that, as can females. The average height of a male varies. Some can reach seven foot heights but they are not very numerous. The majority run in the six foot range or smaller. Females typically do not exceed six feet but a few do." _

Gently Hunter lowered me to the ground again, continuing his lecture. "_But do not mistake size for power. A great number of Oomans weigh a lot, but it's from fat layers beneath their flesh. Select Oomans with healthy attributes: dense bone structure, solid muscle tone, very little body fat, and most importantly a violent disposition."_

Hunter took my little arm between his thumb and index finger and lifted it slightly, _"Their strength is limited as is their durability; very easy to kill and take apart."_

"_Leader, if Oomans are so physically inferior to us then why do we hunt them when there are other creatures more worthy of being our prey?" _a sturdy youth with olive green speckled flesh inquired strongly.

Hunter dipped his head, _"A worthy question. Oomans are indeed physically weak compared to say a hyek-va or kainde amedha. However, they are remarkably intelligent and violent beings."_ He placed a large hand over the top of my skull which made me tense just a bit. Then he turned me around and traced a claw over my head and down my spine. _"Note the large cranial cavity. __**This**__ is the part you are after: the skull and spinal column. Removing the skull is simple but extracting the conjoined skull and spine as one whole piece requires strength, skill, and practice. However if the skull is less than desirable, you can also skin your prey. Ooman skin, if treated properly, is soft and pliable and can be used for a variety of purposes." _

I'd only picked up part of what Hunter was saying but from what I could tell it sounded very disturbing. He kept referring to my head, back, and skin—remembering all too well what Hunter did only a year ago to the men.

He continued, _"Oomans are crafty and inventive and they are our most intelligent prey item. They use a variety of projectile weapons and explosives which seem to compensate for their limited strength and agility. Every hunt, Oomans develop better weapons…they are no where near as sophisticated as our weapons but one day they __**could**__ be if they continue to progress. Not only are they resourceful but as I mentioned they are violent creatures. The more violent an Ooman behaves the more Honor his skull will bring you, so learn to observe your prospective targets before you strike. Besides that, the more violent your target is the more of a challenge he will present to you. NEVER assume Ooman hunts are easy. I've known many a warrior to fall at the hands of Oomans. They may be easy to kill and physically inferior but they are smart and have an advanced sense of sight. Even with our camouflage they can sometimes see us. Their eyes are highly developed and enable them to see fine details and movement. They do not see as we do so keep it in mind. But __**IF**__ you become proficient hunters—which at this point I seriously doubt—you should be able to sneak up on them and use your sound mimicry to draw them closer. But that is a lesson for another day. That is all. You have combat calisthenics to perfect."_

Deliberately the youths dispersed at Hunter's command and he patted my head lightly and said simply, _"Very good Little Fighter. More tomorrow."_

For years after that I came to these lessons with Hunter and they became more physical and in depth as I and the youths became older. Eventually Hunter decided that when I turned 11 or 12 that it was time to increase the young Predator's involvement with me. Basically that meant I became a hunting target for exercises.

Even before these lessons began, Hunter taught me the complex art of Predator combat. Though I lacked the strength and stature I learned very quickly to use my smallness and agility to outmaneuver my opponents. He taught me these skills to make me a better hunting target—more of a challenge for the young hunters.

The first hunting lesson familiarized the young hunters with a human's behavior when stalked. Basically, I would run into the densely vegetated 'jungle', as it were, and hide. Then, Hunter would send in one of the young Predators in after me and the objective was to capture me and bring me back, with minimal injury; a morbid form of "Hide and Seek". Hunter used this lesson to teach young Predators how to sneak up on their prey without the use of camouflage and honestly it was terrifying!

So, I'd run into the jungle to hide and after awhile a student would rush into the jungle to hunt me down and bring me back relatively unscathed. It just sent primal knives of ice into my guts at the unnerving feeling of being stalked. But as I got older and more experienced, I could be quite a tricky target for a human female. Eventually it became a lot of fun tricking my adversaries. Of course, tricking a Predator, even a young Predator, was difficult and dangerous because if I fooled them it just pissed them off and they'd want to catch me even more! Young Predators that hadn't hit their late teen years were particularly dangerous because of their volatile, untamed natures. Luckily they were not very smart like the older warriors. But they were very big and unbelievably strong even at such a young age.

One example of such an unpredictable youth was Algar. Algar hated humans and he made this attitude crystal clear to me. I recall vividly the first time when Algar was sent out to hunt me. Though he and the others were instructed by Hunter not to harm me, he didn't take it to heart.

At first, everything went as usual. I hid and slinked around the area to avoid being caught. Typically when one of the young Predators caught me they'd subdue and capture me and then carry me back. Algar decided to rough me up, or rather, nearly beat me to death!

He got the drop on me and grabbed me by the back of the neck and using the awesome strength possessed by his race he threw me backward several yards! I fell on my back but managed to turn the fall into a somersault in order to get back on my feet. That wasn't so uncommon. I always got thrown around like a stone. For some reason I think the young Predators delighted in having a target that was so light that they could barely touch me and send me flying! I'd become almost cat-like as I'd gotten older because I learned to land on my feet or at least turn a throw into something gentler.

But…Algar didn't stop with a simple throw. Much to my dismay he tromped over to me and delivered a sound kick in my stomach, sending me flying across the ground. Barely able to breathe I tried to get up, but he raced up to me and smacked me across the jaw, leaving a gash across my cheek and later a nasty, purple bruise. Tears spilling over my young face I tried yet again to get away, but this time Algar seized me up by the throat, holding me at arm's length with a very evil glint in his eye. I grasped his forearm as his unbreakable grip tightened around my small neck. _Can't…breath! _Just as I thought death would take me, Algar cast me against a 'tree', effectively knocking me out.

…

When I finally came to I was awakened by intense bellowing roars of rage from Hunter! Cursing in his language and flaring his mandibles furiously, Hunter backhanded Algar across the face, making him bleed neon green blood from his mouth! Algar seethed, twitching his bleeding mandible, but didn't fight back because he knew Hunter would kick his ass if he tried. I'm certain the punishment was mainly for defiance of his orders and not for me personally. In any case it made Algar all the more vengeful towards me.

However not all the young Predators were like Algar. One young Predator, with whom I became warrior friends, was named Garv…at least that's what his name sounded like to me. Standing a shade over 6'3 and flesh lined with bold reddish brown stripes, he didn't look nearly as imposing as the fully grown Predators. I guessed he was my age or close to it, still in adolescence and reaching the point of teen-hood.

Garv was a very skilled hunter for his age and unusually intelligent as well, but a lot of the other young Predators didn't seem to like him much. I never understood why, but it seemed like every time there was a fight, Garv was in the thick of it. Mostly he'd win the fights, but the victories were hollow. He was an outcast like me. Garv developed a respect for me when he witnessed a battle I fought against a horrible alien beast.

It happened when I was 15 out on my own in the jungle. Hunter taught me all about hunting and the like since it was the very core of all Predator culture. He would allow me to go out by myself to hunt with the special spear and wrist-blades he'd given to me. They were special due to their smaller size and lighter weight. An average Predator spear or wrist blade weighed too much for me to wield efficiently. I'd never killed anything dangerous or sizable, just smallish lemur creatures and reptiles. But on this occasion I ran into something far larger and more terrifying than I'd ever encountered.

I turned fast when a twig snapped nearby, brandishing my spear in a warrior stance. Then the monster appeared. It looked like a demon wolf-lizard from Hell! Its sizable head filled with dagger fangs and dripping with saliva was set low to the ground while it's spiked back arched high into the air. Its fur was black and had intermittent patches of white reptilian scales and the long lizard tail bore a mace-like tip. Snarling viciously its four glowing green eyes burned into me. I'd never seen a live creature like this before, though Hunter had a couple of these furs on his wall. That frightened me because Hunter was the best warrior in the clan and if _he_ deemed these beasts worthy of a trophy then I knew they possessed deadly attributes!

I held my barb tipped spear in front of me as the horse sized monster began to circle, its back spikes rattling. My heart pounded thunderously in my ears, but I maintained my composure. I learned early in life to harness my fear and choke it but still the fear crept in the shadows of my mind. The beast growled, waiting for an opening, and finally it leaped baring its slavering jaws wide! If I'd been a Predator I would have skewered the brute on the end of my spear, but since I hadn't the strength or size to bear such a blow and survive I managed to launch off the ground with my spear and flip over its high shoulder, landing gracefully behind it. Flustered by the move the animal whirled around and prepared for another assault. I hissed through my bared teeth aggressively. Swinging its mace-like tail over its head it swatted at me. The ball's spikes managed to rake several gashes across my thighs which burned like fire! I growled, clenching my teeth from the pain. Smelling the drawn blood it lunged in frenzy, but this time I anticipated it.

At the last second, when the beast's jaws nearly clamped onto my throat, I fell to the ground and as it flew over I jammed the opposite tip of my spear into the ground for security and the spear pierced up into its thick scaled throat! Impaled, the monster staggered away from me, gurgling and lashing out at nothing. Pink blood spurted from its neck, soaking the jungle floor, but the beast refused to die.

Standing nearby I clenched my fists, making my wrist blades shoot out of their sheaths. I would end this like a Predator. I reared back and stabbed both sets of duel blades into its furry side, making the beast wheel on me in a blind fury. Its wolfish, crocodile head turned to the side; it seemed to barely be aware of where I stood. All it knew was pain. Death wanted it and I would help it claim this monstrosity! Shrieking a warrior's cry I slashed my blades down into the beast's thick neck causing a fountain of the hot pick blood to arc through the air! The beast reared and as it did the wound opened wider. With furious thrashing the monster reared up on its back legs convulsing until all life flittered away in pink pools of hot blood. Sweat poured from my skin and blood ran down my gashed thigh as I stood over my kill. Never had I imagined taking down such a large animal but I'd done it. I'd killed something worthy of a trophy and I did it all on my own!

Suddenly a large dark figure dropped down from above and landed before me. Reacting instinctually I raised my wrist blades in defense, but then realized it was Garv. I vaguely recognized him because of his unique jagged skin patterning and instantly withdrew my blades, lowering my head submissively. I did this to all Predators, no matter what their age because I remained lowest in the hierarchical clan. I had no idea what this young Predator wanted or why he was out here.

He cocked his large head at me and viewed my kill for a minute. Then he said in his guttural language, _"This is a good kill Little Fighter." _

I lifted my head. A…compliment? And he called me by my name instead of calling me "Ooman" like the other Predators did? He must've seen the whole thing. Gripping my spear in the carcass he yanked it out and held it a moment. Then he rolled the dead monster over exposing its underbelly and slit it open with my spear. I watched as the young hunter reached into the body and ripped out a purplish organ, his clawed hand dripping with pink blood. Turning he held the gory organ out to me with a soft rattle. I viewed the nasty thing until he insisted again that I take it.

I took the hot organ in my hand and he said, "_Reck-vet."_

Eat it? Swallowing, I readied myself and bit a mouthful of hot bloody flesh. Unlike the first raw meat I had this didn't taste good at all. I nearly puked. Garv clicked with laughter as I gagged.

Still holding the organ I asked, "So what do I do now?"

Garv seemed to understand and handed me my spear. "_Remove the head._ _Keep it. Present it to Hunter."_ From that simple encounter we developed a warrior friendship.

I took the trophy to Hunter later on. Laying the severed head on his kill altar before the trophy wall I knelt, waiting for him to react. He viewed the beast's head. "_You…killed this? With what weapon did you use?" _he rumbled in his language.

"Spear, blades, and… myself." I replied strongly.

He glanced at me and the response seemed to amuse him, "_You…a weapon? You think yourself a weapon?"_

Still kneeling before him I nodded, "Do you not consider _your_ body a weapon?"

He clicked softly with laughter. _"Your talk is clever Little Fighter. This hyek-va is your first true kill. Honorable for an Ooman." _

My head dipped in thanks. "You honor me Hunter."

Nodding in return he stroked the furry severed head, _"I will teach you how to clean this and preserve it. You may keep it in your quarter."_

As the new lesson commenced my chest was swelling with barely contained pride at my achievement and Hunter's generous compliment. For once in my life I felt…equal and honored.


	7. Garv's Respect

**Hunter: Garv's Respect**

However not all the young Predators were like Algar. One young Predator, with whom I became warrior friends, was named Garv…at least that's what his name sounded like to me. Standing a shade over 6'3 and flesh lined with bold reddish brown stripes, he didn't look nearly as imposing as the fully grown Predators. I guessed he was my age or close to it, still in adolescence and reaching the point of teen-hood.

Garv was a very skilled hunter for his age and unusually intelligent as well, but a lot of the other young Predators didn't seem to like him much. I never understood why, but it seemed like every time there was a fight, Garv was in the thick of it. Mostly he'd win the fights, but the victories were hollow. He was an outcast like me. Garv developed a respect for me when he witnessed a battle I fought against a horrible alien beast.

It happened when I was 15 out on my own in the jungle. Hunter taught me all about hunting and the like since it was the very core of all Predator culture. He would allow me to go out by myself to hunt with the special spear and wrist-blades he'd given to me. They were special due to their smaller size and lighter weight. An average Predator spear or wrist blade weighed too much for me to wield efficiently. I'd never killed anything dangerous or sizable, just smallish lemur creatures and reptiles. But on this occasion I ran into something far larger and more terrifying than I'd ever encountered.

I turned fast when a twig snapped nearby, brandishing my spear in a warrior stance. Then the monster appeared. It looked like a demon wolf-lizard from Hell! Its sizable head filled with dagger fangs and dripping with saliva was set low to the ground while it's spiked back arched high into the air. Its fur was black and had intermittent patches of white reptilian scales and the long lizard tail bore a mace-like tip. Snarling viciously its four glowing green eyes burned into me. I'd never seen a live creature like this before, though Hunter had a couple of these furs on his wall. That frightened me because Hunter was the best warrior in the clan and if _he_ deemed these beasts worthy of a trophy then I knew they possessed deadly attributes!

I held my barb tipped spear in front of me as the horse sized monster began to circle, its back spikes rattling. My heart pounded thunderously in my ears, but I maintained my composure. I learned early in life to harness my fear and choke it but still the fear crept in the shadows of my mind. The beast growled, waiting for an opening, and finally it leaped baring its slavering jaws wide! If I'd been a Predator I would have skewered the brute on the end of my spear, but since I hadn't the strength or size to bear such a blow and survive I managed to launch off the ground with my spear and flip over its high shoulder, landing gracefully behind it. Flustered by the move the animal whirled around and prepared for another assault. I hissed through my bared teeth aggressively. Swinging its mace-like tail over its head it swatted at me. The ball's spikes managed to rake several gashes across my thighs which burned like fire! I growled, clenching my teeth from the pain. Smelling the drawn blood it lunged in frenzy, but this time I anticipated it.

At the last second, when the beast's jaws nearly clamped onto my throat, I fell to the ground and as it flew over I jammed the opposite tip of my spear into the ground for security and the spear pierced up into its thick scaled throat! Impaled, the monster staggered away from me, gurgling and lashing out at nothing. Pink blood spurted from its neck, soaking the jungle floor, but the beast refused to die.

Standing nearby I clenched my fists, making my wrist blades shoot out of their sheaths. I would end this like a Predator. I reared back and stabbed both sets of duel blades into its furry side, making the beast wheel on me in a blind fury. Its wolfish, crocodile head turned to the side; it seemed to barely be aware of where I stood. All it knew was pain. Death wanted it and I would help it claim this monstrosity! Shrieking a warrior's cry I slashed my blades down into the beast's thick neck causing a fountain of the hot pick blood to arc through the air! The beast reared and as it did the wound opened wider. With furious thrashing the monster reared up on its back legs convulsing until all life flittered away in pink pools of hot blood. Sweat poured from my skin and blood ran down my gashed thigh as I stood over my kill. Never had I imagined taking down such a large animal but I'd done it. I'd killed something worthy of a trophy and I did it all on my own!

Suddenly a large dark figure dropped down from above and landed before me. Reacting instinctually I raised my wrist blades in defense, but then realized it was Garv. I vaguely recognized him because of his unique jagged skin patterning and instantly withdrew my blades, lowering my head submissively. I did this to all Predators, no matter what their age because I remained lowest in the hierarchical clan. I had no idea what this young Predator wanted or why he was out here.

He cocked his large head at me and viewed my kill for a minute. Then he said in his guttural language, _"This is a good kill Little Fighter." _

I lifted my head. A…compliment? And he called me by my name instead of calling me "Ooman" like the other Predators did? He must've seen the whole thing. Gripping my spear in the carcass he yanked it out and held it a moment. Then he rolled the dead monster over exposing its underbelly and slit it open with my spear. I watched as the young hunter reached into the body and ripped out a purplish organ, his clawed hand dripping with pink blood. Turning he held the gory organ out to me with a soft rattle. I viewed the nasty thing until he insisted again that I take it.

I took the hot organ in my hand and he said, "_Reck-vet."_

Eat it? Swallowing, I readied myself and bit a mouthful of hot bloody flesh. Unlike the first raw meat I had this didn't taste good at all. I nearly puked. Garv clicked with laughter as I gagged.

Still holding the organ I asked, "So what do I do now?"

Garv seemed to understand and handed me my spear. "_Remove the head._ _Keep it. Present it to Hunter."_ From that simple encounter we developed a warrior friendship.

I took the trophy to Hunter later on. Laying the severed head on his kill altar before the trophy wall I knelt, waiting for him to react. He viewed the beast's head. "_You…killed this? With what weapon did you use?" _he rumbled in his language.

"Spear, blades, and… myself." I replied strongly.

He glanced at me and the response seemed to amuse him, "_You…a weapon? You think yourself a weapon?"_

Still kneeling before him I nodded, "Do you not consider _your_ body a weapon?"

He clicked softly with laughter. _"Your talk is clever Little Fighter. This hyek-va is your first true kill. Honorable for an Ooman." _

My head dipped in thanks. "You honor me Hunter."

Nodding in return he stroked the furry severed head, _"I will teach you how to clean this and preserve it. You may keep it in your quarter."_

As the new lesson commenced my chest was swelling with barely contained pride at my achievement and Hunter's generous compliment. For once in my life I felt honored.

_Seven years later……_

My heart pounded with exhilaration and my eyes flicked around the vegetation for my stalker. He was out there, hunting me. Crouched on the thick trunk of a 'tree' I kept a wary eye on all around me. _Where is he?_ I looked for movement—a blur of some kind—the sound of a twig snapping—anything to give away his position. My ears became fine tuned to all around me. The slightest rustle made my heart leap and my adrenaline surge. Hugging the moss-like bark of the 'tree' I held perfectly still. With any luck my trick would work. I grimaced slightly as the mud covering my body began to harden and itch. _Don't move. If you move then he'll see you_.

Then he appeared to me but only as a transparent outline. That high tech camouflage was perfect, but not good enough to trick me. He moved slowly, his head turning from side to side, searching for me. I dared not breathe though a triumphant laugh stuck in my chest and threatened to burst from me. The mud made me invisible to him, but only for a short amount of time. Eventually my own body heat would seep through the mud and make me stick out like a light in the darkness. But it would give me an advantage for as long as I needed.

I discovered long ago the visual limits of Predators. Hunter had taken me into the jungle-like forest beyond the dwelling to show me the terrain and I wanted to know what he called a certain plant. He wasn't wearing his mask at the time and squinted funnily like he thought I might be crazy. I pointed to the plant, but still he couldn't see it and left my question unanswered. Later I figured out that they could see heat, light, and few other spectrums, but they couldn't make out true color or fine detail of non living objects without the assistance of their masks. They didn't see as I did and that almost made me feel good. Finally! Something I could do that they couldn't do or do better than me! Of course being able to see heat was incredibly handy if your prey was warm blooded.

'_Go on look. You won't see me until it's too late._' I thought cockily as my opponent scanned the trees.

Cautiously, he crept through the vegetation, barely making a sound despite his obvious bulk. That's when I struck. Taking hold of a 'vine' I swung from my perch and slammed my feet into his invisible metal mask. The metal rung and a bellow of surprise erupted from the ghostly silhouette as I swung by! Quickly I let go of the vine and ran with all haste through the jungle!

Roaring thunderously I could hear him crashing through the brush behind me. He was fast. He'd catch me in no time unless I hid again when he couldn't see me. Finally I dove underneath a bluish colored mass of leafy brush and held perfectly still, hoping he'd lost track of me. I waited. No sound. My brow furrowed with confusion, _wasn't he just behind me_?

Nervous, I glanced about until I decided I should find a better spot to hide. Very slowly I stood, backed up very carefully, and hit something warm and solid. _Oh crap!_ Turning with all haste I dropped to the ground and somersaulted away from him immediately brandishing my spear and dropping into a defensive crouch.

The gigantic ghostly figure suddenly materialized with a spear of its own. My opponent rattled in anticipation behind his pewter mask. I slit my eyes aggressively and spun, twirling my spear and driving straight at my opponent's mask! He raised his spear and easily parried my blow. I growled and swung again, but he blocked that move too. Becoming frustrated that nothing was working I decided to try something different.

I backed up slightly and then ran at him, feinting as if to hit him in the gut and he readied to block it. As my spear shaft contacted his I leaped upward, using his bent knee to launch. I flipped backward slammed my sharp knee into the underside of his mask, popping his head back! When I came out of the fancy attack I landed like a cat before my shocked opponent. Honestly I was shocked myself that the crazy move had worked!

After a moment my opponent decided he'd had enough. Rumbling aggressively he swirled his spear and hit mine, sending massive shocks of pain through my arms! JEEZ he was strong! I tried to block again but in the blink of an eye he had knocked the spear out of my hands and used the rod of his to flip my feet out from under me! I gasped and tried to crawl quickly to my spear, but he reached down and firmly took my ankle in his fist. I tried to kick him off but his grip remained resilient as he effortlessly lifted me upside down from the ground and held me at arm's length like I weighed nothing.

Sighing in defeat I knew there would be no escape no matter how much I struggled. I turned my head and stared way up at Garv from my helpless position. His mask tilted in a cocky sort of way.

"Alright, you caught me big guy. _Brek-ank,"_ which meant "you win" or "I surrender".

He rattled behind his mask and put me down. Basically unhurt, I stood scratching the flakey mud on my body. Garv chattered and scraped some of my mud coating off with a claw.

"_[Click!-Ve-nejin,"_ translated means "good trick" or something to that effect.

This game, if you could call it that, had become a tradition for me and Garv. It tested both our skills as Predator and prey and it fine tuned Garv's hunting ability. While kind of morbid in nature it was actually a lot of fun and Garv never harmed me…much. There were times when his incredible strength would get the best of me and I'd get bruised or scraped, but that was minor. He could snap me like a twig if he wanted, but he restrained himself for my sake.

We both were now in early adulthood, I being about twenty two and Garv being somewhere around that mark. Actually he was probably older…Predator's seemed to age differently than humans. Over the years growing up together we'd both changed, I was now a young woman with a lean, curvy, muscled body, full bosom, medium toned skin, leather and fur lined bikini style armor, long auburn hair beaded into tight bands to resemble Predator dreadlocks, deep green eyes, and an exotic look about me like an Amazon Warrior. I'd grown to a fair height of 5'9…Garv however had grown lethally from 6'3 to a whopping 7'8! Once the young Predators reached a certain age they went through a psychotically fast growth spurt as well as a very moody and aggressive stage. Luckily I missed out on that with Garv.

From what I heard, he'd gone through numerous rituals and grueling challenges to acquire his status as a warrior hunter and now he was a very prominent young warrior with much promise. I could see him leading the Clan someday. Since he'd achieved such an honorable reputation he was no longer shunned so much as in childhood. I still never knew why he was such an outcast back then. Perhaps his family line had a past or something? Maybe it was simple child jealousy of the others since he was so good at fighting? Who knew? I never asked him about it because it was none of my business even if we were friends.

As we grew up Garv gained more status and honor and surprisingly, he remained my friend. It was kind of an odd relationship considering I was merely a little Ooman female and he was this huge hulking warrior who could snap me in half with one hand. Nearly every day Garv would show up at Hunter's dwelling and we'd do our usual activities of hunting and sparring which I enjoyed even though I got beat every single time. But I improved.

Garv may have liked me but not all Predators did. Some did like me to an extent, most simply tolerated my presence or ignored me, but Algar hadn't changed his view of me. He hated me with passion. I really had to watch myself if I left the dwelling alone. If Algar saw me alone there's no telling what he'd do to me. Luckily for me Garv usually accompanied me and was actually protective. If we came across Algar, my friend would position himself between us and give the vengeful warrior a hard glare to warn him off. Garv was bigger than Algar but Algar had a very volatile, unpredictable nature. One minute wouldn't pay you any mind and suddenly he'd whirl around, ready to hand you your own heart! I'd almost judge him to be in the realm of psychotic. However, he was a powerful fighter and not a Bad Blood, but he _could_ be damn close to it. He was a Predator I avoided at all costs.

Shaking my head at Garv I began making my way to a pool I knew of nearby. There I could wash off the mud covering my body. Garv eventually tromped after me. When I got there I scanned the water for shadows. Sometimes, ferocious creatures that looked like crocodiles from Hell lived in the waters of the planet and one had to be careful. I couldn't see anything so, kneeling down I began washing off my mud camouflage.

As I was washing, Garv placed his foot against my back and pushed me into the water! I came up angry cursing him, but he only clicked with laughter. He knew if I tried to fight him he'd win. Every time we went out like this he'd do something 'mean' like that to get me mad.

"Damn you Garv!" I cursed in annoyance at my drenched state.

He kept clicking until his head jerked with interest. I climbed out and stared at the water too. Garv could see something I couldn't. A pleased rattle escaped him as he raised his spear and forcefully jabbed it into the murky depths. When he pulled it out I laughed because he'd just speared a fish-like creature with bony horns jutting from its wide head. I must've scared it out of hiding. He glanced over at me and held the struggling creature out to me on the spear tip. Obliging him I gripped the flopping 'fish' by its long head spikes and pulled it off. It was heavy and probably over four feet in length. I knew Predators liked to eat these things raw. They did taste good, but I cooked mine with fire instead of cutting off a hunk and eating it. The only weapon I had on me at the time was a dagger so I used that to begin cutting up the 'fish' for Garv. He watched with interest.

Hunter had taught me extensively how to clean prey. In particular he taught me what parts to save, which to eat, and avoid touching certain parts; some creatures on the planet had poisonous innards or spines that would kill if it got into your skin. I was never sure if Predators were susceptible to such things but Hunter made sure I knew these dangers. He was an excellent and patient teacher.

All at once my Predator friend looked at his wrist band and took off into the jungle.

"Garv! Where are you going?" I called after him but he didn't respond. Forgetting the

'fish cleaning' I sheathed my dagger I raced after him. Something must be going on with the clan or else Garv wouldn't have left like that. After running at Garv's brutal pace we finally came into the clearing where we could see the clan's dwellings and landing platforms beyond. The ships on the platforms were hissing and spewing white clouds. That meant one thing…a hunt was brewing.

Garv and I split up and I raced back to Hunter's dwelling. If there was a hunt then Hunter would undoubtedly be leading it. I was nearly out of breath when I reached the dwelling. Hunter was out front sharpening his wrist blades with a very high tech device.

"Hunter! What's happening?" I called.

He acted as if he didn't hear me and kept sharpening his weapon. Sometimes he wouldn't answer me right away and I learned to wait patiently for an answer. Finally, after admiring his handiwork, he growled, _"Did you not see the ships?"_

"Yes. I did." I replied.

"_You're coming with me." _

My head pulled back in confusion, "I am?"

He squinted at me and hissed threateningly, _"Do you question my decision?"_

I lowered my head quickly, "No Hunter. I did not know I was allowed to go with the warriors on a hunt."

His wrist blades slid back in their sheath and he stood, _"You will not hunt…but you __**will**__ help." _I nodded even though I wanted to know how I'd assist the hunters. Hunter would tell me in good time. _"Well, don't just stand there! Go and bring my spear,"_ he commanded. Bowing I backed away from him and did as he bid.


	8. The Journey to my Purpose

**Hunter: The Journey to My Purpose**

_On the ship..._

Hunter stood on a metal walkway above a training area for the young warriors with his hands behind his back. I was kneeling next to him. He seemed so regal and commanding in that pose, watching the five young warriors mingle below. Fully armored and masked he looked every inch the dominant warrior of the ship. Taking a deep breath, he roared over the ship catching everyone's attention. He began barking out a speech to his hunting party. I didn't listen very closely but I caught a lot of curses, insults, and basically a rough motivational speech.

Hunter was a just leader but he knew how to deal out the crap to those beneath him just like a hard ass drill sergeant and he took no guff from anyone. Below I could see Garv and some other young Predators I recognized like Dark Eye; an olive green banded Predator with reddish eyes, one darker than the other; Quick Blade; a smaller but lethal dagger thrower; Fire Blood; a giant warrior proficient with throwing disks and spears; and of course Algar; probably the most dangerous of the group. When Hunter finished speaking the young warriors resumed their activities.

Hunter glanced down at me, _"Why don't you make yourself useful and fetch a zexnet-chi,"_ which was a potent liquor-like substance that warriors drank. I think it was a mixture of an alien creature's blood and some other substance that smelled awful. I nodded and cautiously made my way down to the training floor where the 'galley' was located. When I reached the liquor storage unit, as it were, I found the vial that contained the potent drink. The 'vial' of course was the skull of some creature. Predators loved to use skulls for a variety of purposes, and glasses were no exception.

The second the panel slid shut a metallic **[THUNK!** sounded right next to me. I froze and glanced to my right very slowly. Buried in the wall a mere centimeter from my head was a huge throwing star. My eyes were wide as I stared into the weapon's glistening outer blades. Behind me, I heard clicking laughter. Slitting my eyes, I whirled around and spotted Algar across the room still in a throwing stance. His buddies Quick Blade and Dark Eye were laughing uproariously.

"Algar you piece of shit!" I cursed him under my breath.

He hissed and flexed his mandibles.

Putting down the skull glass, I put my fingers in the weapon's hole-grips and it whined at the touch. I noted the size of the weapon was much larger than a normal throwing star. The center of it was the size of my head and outer blades stretched even farther. It was quite heavy too compared to a regular one. Easily, it released out of the wall. The throwing stars were very dangerous even to the user unless they possessed extensive experience in their use. Any wrong move or misguided catch could result in the loss of a limb or worse. I was never permitted to use the weapon, but I knew at least how to activate and deactivate them. Squeezing the inner grips in the enormous finger holes made the curving blades switch-blade back into the disk's body with a **[Shiiick!** I knew this monstrous weapon didn't belong to Algar, but to Fire Blood who was the expert at throwing these flying saws of death. Algar just borrowed it even though Fire Blood wasn't at present in the galley.

Grinding my teeth to stave my anger, I approached the group of Predators submissively. Algar watched my every move with an almost daring glare. I could tell he desperately wanted some excuse to start something with me. If I'd been another Predator, he wouldn't need a reason, but considering it wouldn't be honorable for him to start a serious fight with me, a much weaker opponent, he'd wait for _me_ to initiate a conflict.

All at once, Garv appeared from the opposite side of the room and rumbled deeply at Algar, _"Cut the shit Algar."_

"_You're taking __**her**__ side as always? She's nothing but a worthless Ooman female. What she's doing here on our ship is beyond ridiculous!"_ Algar hissed contemptuously.

Garv rattled, _"If you have a problem with Little Fighter being on the ship, then talk to Hunter not me."_

A ragged snarl escaped Algar, _"Hunter is getting soft in his years—it won't be long before our __**'leader'**__ screws up for the last time."_

"_Then challenge him Algar! I'm sure you've got the__balls to try and challenge him. Hunter would kill you before you could draw a breath to issue your challenge!"_ Garv retorted.

By this time, the tension had grown so heavy in the room that I found it hard to breathe. I just knew at any second the two Predators would go at one another. But a twist of fate halted the argument when suddenly the galley door opened and a slight shudder vibrated the metal grates of the floor. I think my breath caught in my throat when I saw probably the biggest Predator I'd ever seen in my life muscle his way through the door. It was Fire Blood, one of the other young warriors along for the hunt—though his massive stature could've fooled anyone into believing he was much older. A giant Predator well over 8 feet tall and built out of thick rippling cords of hard muscle, Fire Blood dwarfed most of his Predator counterparts. His skin pattern was highly distinguishable from the other Predators in that his spots were much larger and blotch-like against his dark greenish cream skin. As he drew closer I caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were two-toned: yellow and red. Fire Blood looked like the type of warrior you didn't DARE pick a fight with unless you had a death wish. I'd only seen him a couple times before, but from what I could tell he was a force to be reckoned with.

The gigantic Predator entered the galley glancing about quickly and bellowing thunderously, _"Alright! Who the __**Cho't**__ took my throwing disk?!"_

I stiffened and slowly looked at the disk in my hand. _Shit._

Like a couple of 'good buddies' Quick Blade and Dark Eye pointed at Algar with clicks of laughter. They weren't in trouble so they thought this was incredibly funny. Fire Blood's head whipped around at Algar and purposefully he strode over to the smaller Predator with a growl. Algar shifted almost nervously and faced the stalking giant. Suddenly, before Algar could react Fire Blood seized him by the clasp of his chest armor and lifted him off the floor as if he weighed nothing at all! I gasped to myself at the impressive feat of strength. Clearly, his strength was as powerful as his presence. I would have loved to see Algar get thrashed, but something told me to do something before blood was spilled and I didn't want to be the cause of it.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard I shouted, "HEY!"

The titan looked over at me, still holding a snarling Algar.

I walked very slowly up to him and held out the huge disk. His head tilted downward as I came closer. My heart rammed against my chest though I tried to remain calm. Finally I stopped in his shadow, which I'd entered a few steps back and held my ground.

He blinked a second and his heavy mandibles flicked at me as I held the disarmed throwing disk out to him. Careless he dropped Algar and faced me directly with a curious turn of his head. He blinked again as if he couldn't believe such a tiny being would approach him as I had done.

It seemed like an eternity passed before he reached down and took the disk from me.

Then he said in a rumbling voice, "_Well you're a_ _brave little Tetch-na."_ (_Tetch-na_ was a slang term for a female—and not a nice one either—probably the equivalent to "bitch".)

He didn't seem mad as I anticipated. My eye darted to Garv for a second but his posturing didn't seem worried. From what I gathered Fire Blood and Garv weren't enemies, but I wasn't sure how well knew each other. Perhaps they knew one other better than I thought.

Fire Blood circled me slowly until he barked, _"Why did YOU have my disk?"_

"Algar threw it at me." I said evenly.

The giant glanced back at Algar, who was glaring, and then he laughed, _"He never COULD throw a disk right."_

I had to suppress a laugh for my own sake. Algar might kill me right there if I laughed. Then without thinking I asked, "So are you going show him how it's done?"

After I said it, I wanted to cut out my own tongue. However, much to my astonishment Fire Blood clicked deeply in a chattering laugh his massive shoulders shaking. Then he tapped me 'lightly' on the back, nearly knocking me to my knees. I grunted softly in pain and straightened myself back up. That was going to leave a bruise!

"_Come back later little Tetch-na. You'll make a good practice target!"_ he growled humorously—though I knew, he could be dead serious.

"Shit! Don't you guys have anything better to do than to try and kill me?" I stated, backing away from them to retrieve Hunter's drink before he raised Hell.

……

Perhaps two days passed on the ship before it finally landed. Hunter and the five warriors were all decked out in their armor and were heavily armed as usual. I hadn't the slightest clue what planet would reveal itself once the ramp lowered. I'd never been on a true hunt before so I didn't know what purpose I could serve. Standing next to Hunter the ramp lowered before us and I had to suppress a gasp. The jungle…it was Earth, the planet of my origin! Proudly the warriors strode down the ship ramp into the jungle and fanned out, standing still, waiting for Hunter's commands.

I guess Hunter noticed my awed look as we walked down the ramp and said, "_Yes, your home world. Are you ready to fulfill your purpose?"_

Not having any idea what he meant I nodded agreeably anyway. "Yes Hunter."

His frightening mask eyes glinted at me, "_You will help us hunt. We will try a new hunting technique. You will lure males to us."_

My eyes widened. Males? Human males? I'd lure males of my species to them so they could—kill them? So _that's_ my purpose. Hunter kept me all these years to benefit the hunt or at least add an element to it. I had no idea Predators used decoys when hunting.

I swallowed nervously. _"_Lure males? I haven't _seen_ a man since I was small Hunter. I am not certain I have the ability."

He rattled, "_You are a female are you not? Do what your instincts dictate. Or do you refuse my command?"_

Hunter always tested my loyalty to him in this manner. Of course, I was devoutly loyal to him and would not refuse. "I will do as you command. I simply do not wish to be a flaw in the warriors' hunt."

His great head cocked to the side in an admiration posture and he traced a claw along my jaw line, "_You_ _have yet to displease me Little Fighter."_

I let a faint smile curve my lips. That was quite a compliment coming from Hunter. "Can we hunt now?" I asked almost eagerly.

To answer my question Hunter tapped the controls on his wrist and he dematerialized into a transparent outline. The other young warriors followed suit and soon disappeared behind their own camouflage, leaving me in full view. "_Algar, Quick Blade, and Dark Eye you will hunt toward the sun. You two come with me._" Hunter barked, indicating Fire Blood and Garv. His silhouetted head aimed at me, "_Follow us from the ground. When prey is spotted, bring them to us."_ Hunter's guttural voice said out of thin air. Nodding I watched the Predators agilely scale the surrounding trees and disappear. I in turn followed their path from the ground.

Some time passed before the sounds of the jungle were interrupted by the sounds of machinery. Senses heightened by the thrill of hunting, I crouched low to the ground, moving like a spider across the jungle floor until I peeked through a fern. Down below in a clearing was a campsite bustling with dark skinned men. Some carried large weapons and they wore rags on their heads; perhaps a mark of their clan. Their language was alien to me. I'd retained just a little bit my childhood English despite the thick exposure to the Predator language, but the tongue these men spoke was indiscernible to me. I still was uncertain as to what method I would use to lure them toward my hunting group. Perhaps, my exotic face and curvy, scantily clad body would do that for me. It seemed to always work for the Predator females. I suppose I'd learn as I went along.

Oddly I felt no regret for what I was about to do, even though it seemed a clear betrayal of my species. As far as I was concerned, I was part of the clan and would view it as any other hunt. I peered up above me and could see a Predator's silhouette crouched on a limb. Ok, they were ready. Now it was my turn. Taking a deep breath, I began to sneak through the foliage until I reached the campground. Then, very slowly, I stood and boldly strode out into the open where some of the men could see me.

One dark skinned man with a thin mustache, stubbly beard, and a red headband spotted me first and his eyes widened. He said something loudly to the other men and they all looked in my direction. Some seemed utterly shocked that I was standing before them, while others had hungry looks on their faces. I guessed they liked what they saw so I smiled back and slinked closer to entice them further.

Red Band had a gun, but he rested it against his chest and shoulder in a relaxed position, striding up to me with a smile full of gold teeth. Not an attractive specimen by my instinct's standards (funny…considering I was brought up around Predators…not the most attractive of species. However, I grew used to them just as I would have any other human face), but that's not what I was here for. I stopped short of him and stuck my hips out toward him, tilting my head back in a provocative stance like I'd seen a female Predator do to Hunter once. Surprisingly my instincts _were_ dictating my responses! I seemed to be acting on nothing more than a feeling.

Red Band liked what he saw so he reached out to me saying something in his language. I turned my body slightly, putting me just out of reach of him. Smiling again I kept my eyes on the dozen or so other men who by this time had drawn closer as well. The lustful looks in their eyes told me they all wanted me. I knew full well I could be in trouble if they encircled me or cut me off, but I was far too smart for that. Turning I trotted away toward the jungle and stopped to see if I was being followed. They were advancing. Good. When they got close, enough I raced into the jungle and they charged after me. I could fool Predators in this kind of chase. These males had no chance of catching me!

When I got to the spot where I was supposed to be I stopped and faced the men chasing me. Red Band got to me first and snatched my wrist in a tight grip. I let him grab me and stared into his brown eyes unafraid. Just as the others converged around me Red Band stiffened, his eyes wide. He could see my 'friends'. Dropping down amongst the men as gigantic, transparent phantoms the Predators struck. I gasped as Red Band's blood streaked across my face in response to his head flying off his shoulders! Wiping my face out of impulse, I leaped into the brush away from the carnage to watch. My hunting party made short work of the dozen men. Crimson blood stained the jungle floor and spattered the vegetation all around as spears impaled the men, metal throwing disks hacked torsos in half, and deadly wrist blades disemboweled any unfortunate soul in sight.

I turned my face. For some reason I couldn't watch. Perhaps an unknown guilt was beginning to bubble from the depths of my humanity. But I could do nothing to stop the slaughter and I _would_ do nothing. They might be of my species, but I was not of their people, not anymore. I was part of the Predator clan and that's where my devotion lied.

In less than two minutes, every man lay slain. The three Predators' outlines put away their weapons and set about to the gruesome task of dressing their kills. Images of the night I was taken by Hunter flashed across my eyes. I remembered all too well what Predators did to humans after the kill. Watching with morbid fascination at the ritual, I appeared out of the shrubbery. Garv (I recognized his outline because he was the shortest of the three) rammed his clawed fist into the small of a dead man's back and with a sickening crunch and a gory splatter of blood and tissue he ripped the spinal column and skull out in one fluid motion. My stomach lurched. A grisly bundle of severed nerves dangled from the bottom of the spine and the whole thing oozed with blood. The eyes had even been ripped from their sockets, exposing the brain within. Later during the cleaning process the brain would be siphoned out after an intense boiling, polished, and finally mounted. Each Predator hastily ripped out their trophies and strapped the horrific things to their backs before quickly retreating into the trees. I could hear more men coming but apparently, we'd killed plenty for the time being. So running as fast as I could, I disappeared back into the jungle, following my pack.


	9. An Ooman named Jake

**Hunter: Jake**

Much to my surprise we didn't return to the cloaked ship hidden deep within the jungle. Instead Garv, Hunter, and Fire Blood climbed up into a massive tree covered in vines and moss. I guess the tree must've been as old as the jungle itself. From the ground I watched my clan dematerialize and swing up into the tree with their trophies. I sighed. I would sleep on the jungle floor tonight. Finding a mossy nook underneath one of the tree's massive roots I curled up for the night.

Suddenly I jumped when a great **[THUMP!** sounded above my head. I flipped over and saw Garv in a resting crouch on the huge tree root above me with his head cocked.

"Hey, Garv." I said casually.

He rattled gently, _"Why do you not come up?"_

My head pulled back in confusion. I thought I wasn't permitted to be in the tree. "Am I allowed?"

"_You helped with our hunt. Come," _he rumbled.

I stared up at the imposing height of the tree. "Uhh…I don't think I can climb like you can Garv."

Without a word Garv reached down, took my hand and jerked me up onto his shoulder in one powerful motion. I gasped as his muscles turned to organic steel beneath my body and he climbed the tree. It was an exhilarating experience as well as a frightening one. Any moment I could slip off of his shoulder and plummet to my death. Luckily Garv made it to the top and deposited me into a flat portion of the tree. The tree had grown a flat base for its limbs to spread out from and it made a perfect roost; almost like a natural tree house. I glanced around a moment seeing Fire Blood and Hunter beginning to clean their trophies with a portable, high tech "cleaning and buffing" kit. I glanced at my hands. Garv had put blood on my hands when he grabbed me!

Feeling slightly sickened by the cool viscous blood coating my skin I turned to Garv, showing him my hands, "Thanks a lot Garv."

His warrior mask turned to stare at my hands in a "So?" pose.

I sighed irritated, until Fire Blood growled deeply, _"Hey! Little Fighter!"_

I automatically turned and just as I did an object flew at my chest. A small yelp escaped me because I thought it might be one of his throwing disks, but very quickly I discovered it wasn't a weapon. I caught the thing and nearly flipped out when I stared into the gory eye sockets of a fresh human skull! Shivering in revulsion I chucked it back at Fire Blood who caught it easily in one bloody hand. He laughed at his cruel joke with much gusto.

Hunter glanced up from his work, his mask eyes glinting, "_Leave her alone Fire Blood."_

The huge Predator still tittered with laughter admiring the skull in his hand.

I hissed venomously, "You big..." Now my hands were slathered with blood.

At my words Fire Blood cocked his head, "_What_ _were you going to say?"_

My eyes widened in fear, "Nothing."

Fire Blood flicked his long dreadlocks behind his head and insisted in a growl, "_Tell me. What were you going to say?"_

I shook my head, "No."

Rising to his full impressive height Fire Blood put down his trophy and stepped toward me. "_Tetch-na…you test my patience," _he hissed.

I backed up slightly, "Ok! Ok. Just make me a vow. When I tell you , you won't kill, maim, or hurt me in any way."

He barked a quick laugh at my demands, _"That all depends on how you've insulted me. Tell me __**now**__ or I'll add your skull to my trophies."_

I sighed. Me and my big mouth; I'd cursed these guys under my breath before and now the biggest damn Predator I'd ever met called me on it. I glanced back at Garv who'd sat down behind be on the tree to clean his trophies. He was intently listening as well.

Swallowing hard I tried to improvise, "You big…meanie."

Fire Blood's head pulled back slightly and Garv snorted.

"_That's it? That's the best you can come up with?"_ Fire Blood cocked his spiked brow.

I nodded, "Yeah…you're mean."

He seemed to think a moment then sat down with a smirk, _"Damn right. I'll have to teach you to curse and insult properly little one. "_

Luckily for me Fire Blood didn't take offense. I started to develop a liking for the giant warrior. Oddly enough he seemed to have a sense of humor…if only a sick one. Not many Predators had such a humor. They tended to hide their emotions and most of the time acted stolid. Garv had a sense of humor too but Hunter held all of his feelings inside. Sure he'd bark a quick laugh now and again but I honestly never experienced him displaying strong positive emotions in front of me.

After awhile Hunter finished cleaning his trophies and called me over to him. He was resting on a 'chair-like' limb of the tree covered in moss in one of his more relaxed but dominant poses.

Kneeling before him in respect for his successful hunt I said, "You took many trophies today Hunter. It is an honor to hunt with you and the warriors."

He clicked and leaned back against the tree. _"The hunt today was just the beginning. You will lure more males tomorrow."_

I nodded, "As you command. Where are the other hunters? Will they join us?"

He shook his large head, removing his mask very casually, _"No. We will not see them until we leave. _

"When is that?" I inquired.

"_Are you SO eager to leave already?" _

Shaking my head vigorously I responded, "Of course not Hunter! I am learning a lot from you and the others. Why do we not hunt as a big group?"

"_We are hunting separate so we can cover more ground. Plus, Algar has earned the right to lead his first hunting expedition." _Hunter explained as he took one of his new Ooman skulls and began to etch markings into the forehead with a small dagger.

My throat tightened. The very thought of Algar leading a hunting party made me sick to my stomach. He hated me enough as it is, I couldn't envision and didn't want to know what he'd do to his prospective human prey.

"Have Garv or Fire Blood ever led a hunt?" I asked out of curiosity.

Hunter nodded, _"They both have…but not on Ooman hunts. I chose them both to hunt with me because they are the two best warriors beneath me. Algar is not yet worthy to lead any other hunt. But he may after this. He has great prowess…but he lacks control."_ He paused and then flicked one of his lower mandibles at me, _"You did well today."_

Wow…a compliment. Those were rare. I bowed my head in thanks and smirked. Not worthy yet. That was barely comforting, but kind of funny. Hunter dismissed me by waving his hand and I retreated to my own little corner of the roost.

I watched my clan members until I noticed Garv seemed to be favoring his shoulder. Concerned I asked, "Is there something wrong with your shoulder Garv?"

His mask turned, _"It is nothing but the stiffness of an old wound."_

"Would…would you like a massage?" I asked tentatively.

"_A what?_"

I pantomimed the gesture, "It is a method that will loosen the stiffness."

Garv tittered, _"I know what it means Little Fighter, I just don't know why you would want to do that to me."_

Pausing I backed away from him, guessing that was a 'no'. But much to my surprise he snatched my wrist.

"_Go ahead."_

Slowly I came closer and stated, "I will have to be behind you."

Predators hated it when someone was behind them and would react very violently toward anyone trying to sneak up on them. I warned Garv so his paranoid nature wouldn't cause any misunderstanding. He grunted in acknowledgement. Obviously he trusted me. I pushed my hand against his shoulder blade, which bore a rather nasty jagged scar.

"I've never noticed this scar before. How did you get it?" I asked.

"_I received it on my First Hunt,"_ he growled curtly.

I stared hard at the wound. It didn't look like it was caused by a blade or any weapon. To me it looked like the flesh had been melted. But I didn't press the matter. Pushing hard against his rock hard flesh I massaged his massive shoulder blade. Predators' skin felt very unusual, smooth and yet coarse in texture; kind of like a lizard and human skin crossed. And their flesh was always hot, never cold. Using the flats of my knuckles I pressed hard into Garv's shoulder and massaged in a circular motion. Needless to say, the response was unexpected. Garv's back straightened and he started emitting an undulating warble that oddly sounded like a big cat purr! My eyes widened. He'd never made that sound before!

I smiled at the happy sound but suddenly realized Fire Blood was watching intently. Without thinking I stopped and Garv turned around at me as if to ask why I'd stopped.

A disgusted snort came from Fire Blood and Garv glanced back at him shifting almost uncomfortably.

Finally he rose, _"Rest, Little Fighter. Tomorrow a new hunt begins."_

…………………………

The next morning we were off hunting again; my clan in the trees and I on the ground. So far we'd seen nothing. Predators could have the patience of Job but often if they could find no game they got irritable and edgy. Edgy was bad; edgy meant they were very eager to kill but had nothing to satisfy their lust for blood.

So, being wise to their emotions, I went off by myself away from them when evening approached and soon found a jungle pool to bathe in. Though I don't know why, I glanced around to make sure no one was watching before shedding my bikini style armor and undergarments. The water was cool and refreshing. It even felt different than the Predator planet's water—I can't explain it.

Dipping my Predator style-dreadlocks back into the water I felt the water cleanse my flesh and sooth my soul. Water felt _so_ good. I shook my hair forcefully and opened my eyes.

A gasp escaped me when I saw a man…a human male…standing not more than a few meters from the pool. In his hand he held a rather large gun and wore a camouflage pair of pants as well as a vest covered with pockets and various other devices and tools. He was different from the men we'd killed yesterday. The man seemed more regal—like a warrior of some kind. He lowered his weapon with a gawking look on his face. His face was oddly attractive to me: strong jaw, piercing blue eyes, short cut dark hair, angular nose, medium toned skin, and thoroughly muscled—a very good specimen by any standards.

His mouth moved slowly and he quickly licked his lips before saying, "Uhhmm… I'm…I'm sorry Miss. Are you alright?" The man's eyes remained fixed on my nude figure, tracing every curve and limb.

Not knowing what to do I just stood in the water staring back at him. My mind didn't know how to respond. I wasn't hunting and this encounter was purely accidental. How should I respond to this male?

He shuffled from foot to foot for a second, obviously uncomfortable, "Do…do you speak English?"

The words just came out, "Yes. I good."

His eyes darted from me around the area, "Are you alone? Why are you out here?"

Well, I knew I couldn't answer that and honestly didn't know _how_ to answer, so I just pushed my hair back and took a step out of the water toward him.

"I…clean skin." I replied emotionless.

"Oh…yeah…right. Well, you can't stay out here alone. It's not safe. Come with me and…" he averted his eyes even though he'd seen all of me. "…you can get dressed, Miss…what is your name?"

I blinked. My name? Knowing he wouldn't understand my Predator name I gave him the English version, "Little…Fighter."

He made eye contact quickly but I could tell he was trying not to look at my body, "In…Interesting name. I'm Jake Bennet."

Shaking my head I proceeded to clothe myself. "No go with Jake Bennet."

I looked back at him. For some reason, though I don't know why, I found myself being attracted to the ripped male Jake Bennet. I'd never felt such a thing before. It made my heart beat harder and my throat tighten. Was it fear? No…not fear. But it felt similar to the sensation. I'd just attached my top armor when suddenly I noticed a blurry figure standing nearby. It was Garv and he was stalking toward Jake!

I still don't know why I did it but with a gasp I leaped over to Jake and forced him down to the ground, placing my body over his back and head.

"WHOA! What the HELL?!" he shouted trying to throw me off.

But I was stronger than he anticipated and I kept him down in a kneeled position just as Garv's shimmering silhouette strode up to us.

"No move! Do what I say, you live." I whispered harshly.

Jake tried to protest until he glanced up and suddenly saw Garv materialize before his eyes. "**Ho-ly SHIT**!"

Garv's wrist blades were out but he wasn't attacking. His guttural voice rasped at me, "_What are you doing?"_

Keeping my body over Jake I responded in Predator language, "Please don't kill him Garv."

His mask turned, _"Why? We've hunted all day and now you're protecting the only trophy I've seen today! Step away from him Little Fighter!" _

My mind raced. What was I to do? I didn't know why I was protecting Jake…I'd just met him and knew nothing about him! But my humanity, long hidden, surfaced forcefully. Then, I had an idea.

Swallowing hard I said, "Garv, I claim this male as…a mate."

The metal mask pulled back in a confused posture, "_What?!_"

I licked my lips and repeated firmly, "I claim this male as a mate."

"_A mate? What gives you the right to such a claim?" _he growled in confusion.

"Do not all hunters possess the right to claim mates? I've helped with this hunt…can I not have at least _one_ male? Even the lowest hunter has at least one female. Have I not earned just _one_ male?" I explained.

My Predator friend snorted gruffly behind his mask. He obviously wasn't sure what to say to that. Then, reluctantly the blades returned to their sheath and Garv rattled.

"_Hunter will have the final say of whether this…Flathead…lives or dies."_

I nodded as Garv turned from us. I sighed. That was close, but it wasn't over yet. Jake, for his part, had done exactly what I'd instructed and was silent and still until I let him up. He tried to level his weapon at Garv, but I slapped it down with a fierce burning in my eyes.

"NO! NO hurt Garv! He no kill you, you no touch that!"

He eyed me in a confused manner. "What do you mean? What did you say to him?"

"Garv no kill you…now."

Jake shook his head still holding the rifle but not aiming it at anything, "Garv? You…you know that creature? You speak his language?"

"Yes." I pointed to his weapon, "Leave that. They kill you if they see it."

"_They?_ As in, there are _more_ of those things?" he asked incredulously.

I forced his rifle down firmly and hissed, "You want live, you do what I tell you."

The man blinked shaking his head, trying to soak up what I just told him. At last he put down his gun and proceeded to disarm himself, though I could tell he desperately didn't want to.

Garv's growling voice came from ahead of us, "_Bring him!"_

Trying to appear forceful with Jake for Garv's sake, I took Jake by the arm and forced him to his feet saying in a low voice, "Come. Stay close. No move much."

Jake was so bewildered by the whole situation he whispered, "But, I can't go with you! I have to get back to my platoon!"

"Platoon?" I tasted the unfamiliar word.

"The other soldiers in my company. I'm supposed to report back. If I don't then they'll come looking for me," he explained with some urgency.

I spotted Garv who was staring at Jake. Though I couldn't see his eyes I knew the Predator was glaring at the man.

"No go now." I hissed.

"Why not? What did you just tell him a moment ago?"

I bit my lip guiltily. I'd gotten Jake into a complicated predicament. "I say…you my mate."

The man's blue eyes grew wide with shock. "Your **mate**?"

Suddenly Garv stalked up to Jake, staring down at him menacingly. Jake froze and Garv forcibly grabbed his throat, lifting him up to his eye level and then higher! Jake didn't have a chance to fight back before the powerful hunter threw him out in front of us. The man slid across the ground and rolled over into a low crouched position, like some four legged animal. The Predator was growling deeply marching straight at the man, just daring him to get up. Jake tried to rise all the way, but he saw me shaking my head vigorously and mouthing that he should 'stay down'. Carefully Jake lay down until Garv delivered a sound kick to his middle! Jake gasped as he flew through the air and tried to regain his breath.

My eyes slit at Garv and I shouted in his language, "Hey! Stop it Garv! He's _my_ mate! I don't want him damaged! Quit trying to get him to fight!"

He rattled back at me, _"If he were a worthy mate he'd accept a challenge when he was given one! Look! He lies on the ground like some pathetic worm! You want __**this**__ for a mate?"_

I faced him giving him a confused yet hard look, "What do you care who I choose as a mate?" I asked pointedly.

He made a funny befuddled click like he hadn't expected such an accusation, "_What? You talk nonsense Little Fighter! Take this cowering waste of flesh as a mate! See what I care!"_

Glaring back at my Predator friend, I strode over to Jake whispering, "You get up now Jake."

The man was gasping for breath but didn't seem seriously injured other than that. "Wh…what the Hell did I do to him?"

"He want you fight. Garv kill you if you fight him."

Jake stood next to me as I took his arm again and began to lead him after Garv, "Where are you taking me? I told you already, I can't go with you!"

I sighed heavily, "No go!If you go, they hunt you down. Kill you dead. You go later…not now."

He sighed heavily. Obviously he didn't want either choice but I guess he wanted to live more, so he followed me.


	10. Jealousy

**Hunter: Jealousy**

I was nervous about how Hunter would react to my "mate". If Garv acted in such a way I avidly wondered if Hunter wouldn't just overthrow and kill Jake right there. When we arrived at the tree Hunter and Fire Blood were waiting for us at its base. Placing Jake behind me, almost conjoined to my back, I approached the two other Predators and kneeled respectfully to Hunter. Fire Blood was fingering one of his throwing disks already and from Hunter's mask posture I could tell he was confused or otherwise.

"_What is the meaning of this Little Fighter? Why do you bring this…Flathead?"_ Flathead was the slang name Predators called humans on a hunt. I think it was because our foreheads were smaller than theirs.

"Hunter…I found this male and I want to claim him as a mate." I replied in a quiet, yet strong tone.

"_**I**__ think __**I**__ should have the right to claim his skull."_ Garv replied after me, staring contemptuously at Jake.

I hissed at Garv slightly to express my annoyance. I still had no idea why he was being such a jerk to Jake.

Hunter looked from me, to Garv, and then to Jake. He rattled contemplatively. "_Little Fighter, by what right do you assume that you can claim a perfectly good trophy as a mate?"_

"I found him first. If Garv had found him first I wouldn't have stopped him from killing the man. But I found him first and decided I had the right to claim him because even the lowliest warrior can have at least one female to attend to his needs. Have not my devout loyalty to you and my help to the hunt earned me at least _one_ mate?" I replied in a tone that I hoped wouldn't be too insolent.

Hunter thought about my words a moment and finally said, "_Very well Little Fighter. But I will NOT allow him to go back with us. Do what you want with him and we will not kill him but once this hunt is done he remains here. Do I make myself clear?" _

I lowered my head even farther to show my utmost respect and gratitude, "I thank you Hunter. You are a just leader."

I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. "Jake they let you live as long as you with me."

"And—how long is that?" Jake whispered back.

I didn't answer but then I noticed Hunter starting to approach Jake. His posturing was unmistakable—he was testing Jake for fear.

"No show fear. They sense fear. Kill you if they sense fear. Be still." I mentioned quickly.

Jake seemed confused until Hunter stalked right up to the much smaller man, lifting his shoulders with the clear intent of intimidation. Jake rose carefully, holding his chin up in a fearless pose and his hands calmly at his sides. Hunter moved slowly, letting the man catch a scope of how much bigger he was than him. Jake noticed the difference. The Predator was at least a foot and a half taller than him and nearly double in girth. I admired Jake's bravery. Obviously his soldier blood and instinct gave him an edge that most Oomans did not. His square jaw set firmly Jake only let his eyes follow Hunter's intimidating circling. Suddenly with a snarling roar Hunter's wrist blades shot around, ripping a clean slit clear through Jake's vest and clear down his pant leg to his boots. Not a scratch. The man eyed the Predator defiantly. His eyes begged the question, "Is that all you got?"

Slightly impressed by the man's bravery Hunter withdrew his blades and moved away as if nothing had happened.

Garv hissed, turning abruptly and stalked off. I still couldn't figure out what his problem was. He never acted like this to me. I nodded and went to Jake who let a heavy breath of relief.

"You alright?"

He nodded, "As good as can be expected. What did he say?"

"You mine now. No try anything or they kill you." I stated bluntly.

Jake looked at the slit in his outfit, "That's comforting."

That night when my clan rested, Jake and I sat apart from them at the base of the tree. Garv had disappeared for awhile but soon returned. He sat a distance from us sharpening his wrist blades and giving Jake promising glares.

Jake noticed his baleful gaze and let a sigh, "I hope Garv there doesn't plan on killing me while I sleep."

I shook my head reassuringly, "No. Too much honor for that. I no understand why he hate you so much."

The man squinted but tried to not look at the Predator. "Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say he's jealous."

I looked over at Garv a second, "Jealous? Why he jealous?"

Jake shrugged, "Maybe he likes you."

That struck me. Garv and I were friends sure, but jealous of Jake? I had no idea.

"So Little Fighter, how did you get into this?"

I shrugged, "Hunter found me as child. He raise me. I…not…"the words had trouble coming. My Ooman language was still there, but very immature, "not…done badly to."

Jake raised a brow, "You mean you weren't treated badly?"

I nodded knowing that was the phrase I was looking for.

"How did that happen?" he asked with interest.

Memories resurfaced again. The screams, the shooting, the bodies. "He kill my father and other men."

"He killed them? But don't you hate him for that?" Jake asked with shock

I shook my head, "No hate him. I little and he raise me. I have good life."

"Doesn't it get old though? Being submissive and keeping your head down so it won't get cut off?" Jake inquired.

I blinked but wasn't sure what he meant. Absently I drew in the dirt with my dagger tip.

Jake shook his head, "You deserve better than that. You shouldn't have to live in submission and fear like some dog." I looked at him. Why did he care about me? He barely knew me. He continued, "There's something I don't understand. If you were raised by these Predators, why did you help _me_?"

My heart beat nervously. It felt like when Hunter questioned my loyalty except this was different.

Licking my lips I shrugged, "I not know…"

Jake's eyes were locked with mine. As much as I wanted to avert them I couldn't. Very slowly his face edged to mine and his full lips caressed mine. I drew back at first for I didn't know how to respond to such a gesture.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you." Jake apologized pulling back.

I blinked and felt something 'click' inside my mind. Gently I stroked the side of Jake's coarse jaw and mimicked the touching of lips he'd given to me. Only I held it longer. The feeling was exciting.

From across the way Garv made a disgusted sound behind his mask, kind of a snort or a rattled snarl that conveyed his revulsion at our affection. I peered at the Predator over Jake's shoulder and that's when I reacted in a split second. Gasping sharply, I shoved the man flat to the ground just as a flashing dagger flew over our heads and buried itself into a tree behind us!

My eyes burned in shocked anger, "GARV! Dammit!"

Jake sat up abruptly and glared maliciously at the Predator, "That's _it_! I am not going to sit idly by waiting for him to slam a knife in my back!"

I stared at him a moment and put a restraining hand to his chest, "He kill you. Stay here."

Eyes slit harshly I marched over to Garv with an aggressive, angered sway in my body posture. He rattled as I came close.

"_What_ is your problem Garv?! Huh?" I asked in Predator speech.

Growling he turned his masked faced away, a sign of irritation. He didn't answer.

I let a breath hiss through my teeth, "Damn you Garv! Look at me."

The glassy eye pieces glinted as he faced me, but he remained silent.

My eyes became steely, "Now answer me this: what have you got against Jake? Ever since I found him you've been a complete bastard. Why?"

He rattled harshly and stared over at Jake with malice, _"I don't like him."_

"Why? Tell me why." I demanded.

"_Do I need a reason to hate an Ooman?"_ Garv growled.

I sighed and then realized, "You…you're jealous."

His head pulled back as if someone had hit him, _"WHAT?!"_

"You're jealous of him." I stated bluntly.

Abruptly he turned from me and rumbled deeply in disbelief, _"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say! What reason have I to be JEALOUS of THAT!?"_

I blinked when he indicated Jake, "I don't know. Why would you?"

My Predator friend gave a short curt click to demonstrate his flustered condition, _"Your talk is foolish!"_

"Maybe so but then why are you getting so irate about my accusation?" I asked.

He snarled lightly, _"YOU…you can be so damned IRRITATING!"_

"Well YOU are being a big jerk!" I retorted loudly.

Garv's massive shoulders were shaking with his anger and finally he roared, _"THAT PATHETIC OOMAN ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"_

Those words stunned me. They stunned him. He stopped and paused as if he couldn't believe what he'd just uttered. Then, with a quick turn he stalked away without a word. I stood there—without a word.


	11. Ambushed

**Hunter: Ambushed**

I walked back to Jake after standing there motionless for about a minute. He gave me with a look of concern, "Are…are you alright?"

I didn't answer as I laid down a comfortable distance from him. My thoughts were so confused and jumbled I couldn't scramble to catch up. Garv—he really did like me. I didn't know how to handle such a revelation. All these years of growing up together I never would have suspected the feelings he had for me were deeper than simple friendship. Why did he care about me? We weren't even the same species. It didn't make sense to me at all! I wondered how long he'd felt this way. Sure, we hung out together, hunted, and sparred but _those_ kind of feelings never seemed part of it. Was that why he'd remained my friend for so long? He'd liked me more than I thought.

Then Jake came along, the only competition for my attention he'd ever had to face. None of the other Predators treated me as Garv did and he had me all to himself. But now there was another. A very dangerous opponent to him in terms of my affections; same species and attractive with similar feelings of attraction. He'd never had competition for me and he was treating it as he would treat any male's interest in a female he wanted: fight and kill the competitor.

I don't know why, but I _was_ attracted to Jake. Though I'd barely known him a day, something in those eyes and in that face held me as no other had ever done. Perhaps it was merely the lack of human males during my entire life that made me so allured by him. The feelings were natural and very good. All my life I'd felt like the freak, the different one—the alien. But that had changed in a day.

Then I felt a hand tap my back. I rolled over to look at Jake. "Hey, are you alright?"

I shrugged. Honestly I didn't have a clue.

Deciding I wished to keep it to myself Jake whispered, "So how am I going to get back to my platoon?"

I nearly forgot about that. Sitting up I whispered back, "Where Jake 'Platoon'?"

"Well I have a radio but…" he patted his vest and cursed, "I think I took it off with my weapons. I…I was so overwhelmed I just couldn't think straight. Damn. I'm _supposed_ to handle _any_ situation and I go and do something stupid like that!" he beat himself up verbally.

I glanced up at the tree. My clan was probably resting…and Garv was…I don't know where.

"With that radio, I could communicate with my men and get back to them," he explained.

"Not good."

"What do you mean Little Fighter?"

I stared at him directly, "They hunt you and men if you leave."

A puzzled look crossed his attractive face, "Hunt me and my men?"

"Yes. They hunt men."

"Then, why are you…?" he started but I finished.

"I help bring men close."

Jake's face became a mask of dumbfounded horror as he whispered intensely, "You WHAT?!" I blinked but didn't know how to explain myself. "You mean you…you just walk around and when you find some men you…you _lead_ them to their deaths?!" he asked with disbelief.

"You no understand."

"NO! I thought you…I can't believe this!" he continued standing and pacing back and forth.

"It my purpose."

He turned fast, "Your purpose?! Little Fighter that's crazy talk! Why do you betray your own species?"

That struck me. I'd thought that same thing the first day of the Hunt but now I was angered. "I not change! I not betray Hunter! He raise me! They my family!"

Rubbing the back of his neck Jake finally said, "Look, Little Fighter you're not small anymore and out of contact with your people. You're grown up and can decide your path! If you see these guys as your 'family' then so be it. But every child grows up and makes choices of their own. Is _this_ the life you want to lead for the rest of your life?"

I thought about his words for a minute. It seemed reasonable and yet…My mind and heart were tearing each other apart. Part of me agreed with Jake. Why didn't I lead my own life instead of being the submissive all the time? I could have a life that never presented itself on the Predator world. I would have acceptance instead of mistrust and disdain as I had faced with most Predators. I could have children and a man of my own instead of looking on at the offspring and mates of others and knowing such things were always out of my reach. But my current life wasn't just a thing to turn away from. I was part of a clan and a family. Predator life never bored me and it never failed to impress me.

Then Jake knelt down and held one of my hands, "Little Fighter, come with me!"

"Find Jake 'Platoon'?"

"Yes, but more than that. Come with me. Rejoin your people," he said with fervor.

My head pulled back, "Join…people?"

"Yes!"

"No. I not go."

A look of disappointment filled his eyes but he stood, still holding my hand lightly. "I can't make you Little Fighter. No one can but you. I'm going to find my radio and then my platoon. You can come with me if you want."

Everything was moving so fast I barely could think straight. Go? Stay? Jake? Garv? Humans? Predators? I lowered my head whispering, "I sorry Jake. I not go."

He lowered his head sighing. "Alright." I felt like tears would fill my eyes if things got anymore overwhelming. Gently he placed a curled finger beneath my chin and lifted my eyes to his, "Thank you Little Fighter. I will miss you."

Gently he touched my face and I leaned into it as his lips enveloped mine again. Aggressively I clenched the back of his head and returned the new wonderful gesture of affection. When he pulled away reluctantly he gave a smile and crept away into the jungle. My head fell.

……………………………….

Morning came and I awoke on the mossy jungle floor. I didn't sleep very well. My mind had been too active. All at once I felt a tap to my back. Turning, I stood and lowered my head slightly to Hunter who'd tapped me with his spear. Fire Blood and Garv were nearby as well. Apparently it was time to hunt.

"_Where is your mate?"_ he asked with interest.

"He left." I uttered bluntly.

"_And you let him leave?"_ he asked incredulously.

My eyes closed halfway, "Yes…I did."

He rattled softly. _"Was he unworthy of you?"_

Immediately my eyes wandered over to Garv. He silent and impassive, but I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Fire Blood leaned over to Garv and I could hear him whisper in a low tone, _"Bet he failed to __**satisfy**__ her." _At that Garv chattered with quiet laughter.

I didn't respond to the question but instead asked, "Where will we hunt today Hunter?"

His head inclined a bit in a consenting gesture. He took the hint I didn't want to talk about it. _"Very well. Follow us."_

We began the hunt just as we had done days before. Before Garv disappeared behind his camouflage he stared at me for a moment. Then he turned and dematerialized, climbing the trees behind Fire Blood and Hunter. I watched them but the feeling wasn't the same as it had been before. Sighing I raced through the trees. I tried not to think.

Nearly an hour passed before I heard the unnatural sound of machinery through the brush.

Time to fulfill my purpose.

I stole a glance over my shoulder and saw the Predators. They heard the sounds too but would wait there while I went ahead and brought the quarry closer.

I slinked ahead. A thought struck me suddenly. What if it was Jake and his platoon? I didn't I could lead them to their deaths—especially Jake. Tentatively I peeked through the bushes and my eyes widened.

What the…?

There were dozens of them; men in baggy, non-reflective outfits that covered their entire bodies and their faces too. They looked very unusual and almost sinister. Why would men wear such unusual suits in the middle of a jungle? Not only were they suited but they had gun-like devices which had tanks of something mounted where a scope should have been. I watched and counted. There were thirty of them, no wait, more than that. They kept coming through the jungle as a unit. Some were scouting the outer perimeter with the weapons and some held bulky devices in hand that they waved slowly over the terrain. My mind wasn't sure how to handle this.

Suddenly one of the men said in a mechanical lilted voice behind his mask, **"Hey! There's someone over there!"**

Well, they saw me so I decided to show myself. Parting the foliage boldly I strode out. Some of the men raised their weapons. I watched each one, keeping my eyes on the armed ones and the closest ones. Yes, there were way more than thirty here.

I gave them a smile as I had done before and mimicked a sensuous purr to get them interested. Honestly with their obscuring masks I couldn't tell if it was working or not. But they came closer talking through mechanical devices in the helmets. Finally when some had drawn close enough I backed up. They followed. I bolted, running fast through the jungle.

I heard them coming shouting, **"After her! Don't let her out of your sight! Move! Move!"**

When I came to the stopping point I slowed to a trot and finally stopped in the partial clearing of the trees. The men in the plastic-like suits came crashing through the trees and eventually surrounded me in a scattered pattern. I waited for the Predators to strike. I waited. The men didn't move in on me they just stood there waiting as I was. That didn't seem right. What were they waiting for? This was supposed to be a lure, but they didn't seem interested in me.

Suddenly, one of them men stared up and shouted **"UP THERE!"**

Instinct prompted me to see—wait—they SHOULDN'T be able to see my friends— not THAT easily! My eyes widened in horror as some of the men raised their weapons to the trees.

"NOOOO!" I screamed drawing my twin hip daggers.

But I wasn't quick enough. The men fired, but the projectiles were not bullets as I initially thought. Instead the fast traveling projectiles struck my friends' shimmering forms and their camouflage instantly shorted and crackled, making them fully visible. Shocked by the attack the Predators ignored their disabled camouflage and dropped down from the trees as gigantic warriors of fury! Once they landed and rose with weapons out they seemed to hesitate, looking around. What was the matter with them?

Abruptly Hunter swirled his spear in a high arc over his head and stabbed forward, but there was no one there. What?! What the Hell was going on?! Then it struck me, they couldn't SEE them! Just like when I used mud to conceal my heat from Garv—those SUITS! YES! The suits hid them from the hunters' view!

Working as a unit the men at the front ducked down and exposed a row of men all with guns in hand. I screamed in rage spinning my daggers and impaling them through two men's throats on either side of me, but I couldn't stop them. In an instant they fired! But, not with bullets. Instead several bright colored darts struck each of my friends full on. They snarled and winced as they furiously ripped the offending devices from their flesh. I didn't know what kind of weapon that was or what purpose it served but it didn't seem to injure the Predators.

Since I could see my targets I hacked through another masked man, letting his crimson human blood spill over the camouflaging outfit. Guilt didn't exist now. I was protecting my friends and if that meant killing every last one of these men then so be it!

Suddenly one of the men must have stirred the brush near Garv because in the blink of an eye he struck, burying his deadly wrist blades though the man's chest and heaving him several yards. They might not be able to see their targets but they had other senses.

With a flick of his wrists Fire Blood unleashed two of his monster throwing disks in opposite directions. Being smart I ducked low as the twin saws of death whirred around in a circle. Several men were not fast enough to dodge and were hacked in half, decapitated, and eviscerated in a rain of blood and entrails! Swooping across each other perfectly the merciless disks arced back to their master's awaiting hands.

Each Predator attacked in their own way, hacking, slashing, crushing, and cracking any poor soul whom they were able to hit. Men shouted behind their masks moving and scrambling almost in unison and panic at the same time. It was mass chaos!

I too fought, killing any man in my path as I made my way forward. One suited assailant tried to hammer me with the butt of his weapon. I leaned back and to the side, dodging his swipe and slid my two daggers into the space of his ribs. He choked mechanically and clenched at his chest. My eyes burned ruthlessly into the rounded eye pieces of his mask as they became speckled with blood droplets from his punctured lungs. Forcefully I removed my weapons and kicked him down out of my way.

I stole a glance to my right and swerved just as a pair of bodies flew past me! Shrieking and roaring the hunters fought and I noticed more of the colorful darts sticking out of their backs where they couldn't reach and some forgotten ones on their chests. Then I noticed Hunter sway in mid step like he'd lost his balance. Garv swung his wrist blades, ripping a man nearly in half, but stumbled shaking his dreadlocks as if confused. What was wrong with them?

Fire Blood had moved away from Garv and Hunter and seemed to be acting funny too. Suddenly a pair of suited men raised their gun-like weapons and in the blink of an eye the giant Predator had a pair of metal prongs attached to wires hit his flesh and deliver a hideous shock! He reared back shrieking in pain but couldn't control the spasms of his electrocuted muscles! I screamed and tried to help him but suddenly someone struck me in the back of the head, driving me to my knees. White lights exploded in my vision…but through it I could see Hunter fall to his knees and Garv after him until darkness closed around me and I went unconscious.


	12. Captured

**Hunter: Captured**

I awoke with swimming senses and a throbbing skull. Everything around me was blurry but I realized I wasn't outside. It seemed too quiet for the jungle and it smelled funny; like chemicals or something nasty like that. I blinked, trying to clear my vision. Something shadowy moved in front of my vision and I heard a voice.

"She's awake Dr. Allan."

Another voice of tenor quality answered, "Very good."

A bright light blazed through me eyes and I put up a hand to block it. As I did I at once realized my wrists were bound by a set of metallic cuffs with a metal bar between them that spread my wrists apart. My vision was clearing and forcefully I sat up.

"Easy Miss…easy. No one's going to hurt you." the tenor voice soothed.

I squinted and found the source of the voice. A man of about 6 feet and darkish skin stood before me in a white cloth jumpsuit of some kind. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a deep coppery brown. Not like Jake, but not a bad looking specimen. He was holding a plastic board and appeared to be inscribing something onto it. Beside him was a woman in the same white garb. She had mid-length blonde hair that looked nearly white. Her skin color was lighter than the man's and I stood taller than she did, even though she seemed older than I. Her green eyes were set behind a set of silver lined glasses giving her a distinguished look.

Then behind them in the metal and white room full of devices, trays, and cabinets were two guards who wore the same camouflage as Jake. But neither was he.

I hissed lightly at his comment, "You did that."

He smirked lightly, "Well, you were doing quite a number on my men. You killed five of them before we managed to quiet you down."

"Hit me." I muttered.

Again he smirked and then nodded his head, "My name is Dr. Allan. I'm head of this facility. This is my assistant Dr. Chaplin."

I briefly glanced at her. I hadn't seen a female of my species since very early childhood. She didn't seem very strong; her frame was frail but curvy.

His eyes moved around slowly, "And what would your name be?"

"Little Fighter." My eyes narrowed at them both and forcefully I rose from the padded table to perhaps intimidate them into answering the hundred questions buzzing in my mind. However, my feet were bound as well, limiting my mobility.

"Where my friends?!" I demanded harshly clenching my hands into fists.

Dr. Allan's eyes lit up and he said, "Your friends…" He paused.

I clicked in frustration, something I had learned from my Predator kin. "TELL ME! NOW!"

"They are fine. Just sedated," the female explained in an unemotional voice.

"What means that?" I asked tersely.

Dr. Allan wrote some more, "It means they are sleeping. But they'll wake up soon."

I clinked my wrist cuffs untrustingly, "Let me see them."

"In time Little Fighter. We will need you soon enough." The man explained.

"Need me? For what?"

"You can speak their language can't you?" Dr. Allan inquired.

I nodded. "I raised by them."

His interest seemed perked, "Really? That's fascinating. Later we'll have to talk about that."

My eyes narrowed again, "No. No trust you. They kill you."

"Normally I wouldn't doubt that, considering they killed nearly fifteen of my men even though they couldn't see them." the dark skinned man said with a hint of malice in his tone.

"You make suits?" I asked.

"Those suits are Dr. Chaplin's creation. They shield all body heat and the masks locate the pheromone signatures put off by your friends. In short, we turned the tables. We could see them…they couldn't see us. I created the mechanisms that deactivated their camouflage. It leveled the playing field even more." He explained almost in excitement.

My head turned. His speech was very complicated, "How you know?"

He leaned toward me, "Their kind have been here before; killing men by the dozens in their wake. We initially thought they hunted alone. But obviously they hunt in groups too. Many men like me have tried and failed to capture one…until now…and we've managed to catch three!"

I didn't like his tone or his words. He made my friends sound like objects rather than living beings. "Why? What you want with my friends?"

"Simple curiosity my dear. All my life I've sought out these hunters and now my questions will be answered. I want to know everything about them: their anatomy, their language, their thinking, and of course their technology."

My eyes widened. That wasn't good. There were some weapons and technologies Hunter and the others used that even _I _wasn't allowed to mess with…EVER! Now these humans undoubtedly possessed those objects! What could that mean for my friends and all Predators if their technology was picked apart and mimicked by their prospective prey?

I hissed making my foot restraints that were attached to the table go taut. "You BASTARD! You have no honor!"

He laughed lightly at my outrage, "You are overreacting Little Fighter. We simply wish to understand them better."

"Not believe you. Let me see them NOW!" I shouted.

The woman doctor whispered something to Dr. Allan and he nodded, "I believe one of your friends is coming around. If you can control yourself we will escort you to him."

My body became less tense, but my senses were peaked with alert. I didn't trust these Oomans. It made me sick that I was associated with such a selfish, dishonorable species.

I nodded in reluctant consent. Dr. Allan made a motion with his hand and the two armed men guarding the door came and stood on either side of me. One of them kept the gun trained near me while the other unlocked my foot restraints from the wall. I could've attacked but I thought…where would that get me? Even if I killed every single one of them what hope would I have of finding my friends and a way out of this place? No…don't attack. There will be a time to fight and now wasn't it.

Slowly I moved forward, wrists still bound and the two soldiers took hold of my arms, leading me out of the room and out into a long bright hallway. I blotted out the details but memorized the passageways as we turned and weaved down the corridor. We passed through many mechanical doors. Dr. Allan had to open each door with a plastic card he kept close to him. But then the hall transformed itself into a low lit, prison-like chamber that seemed heavily fortified and full of devices. Dr. Allan touched a panel with his hand and it lit up, opening the door with a hiss of vapor. Air locks. Just like on the ship and the ones the Predators used to attach their masks and shoulder canons. The guards pulled me along until we came to a huge, cavernous room with a rounded upper ceiling that resembled the one on the ship except it was much bigger. Bordering the entire room were electronic devices and panels with switches, buttons, and lights of all sizes and colors. But the center of the room held my focus. There were three separated, transparent, room sized cells and each held one of the Predators! Positioned in a kind of circle, the triple cells did not touch but could be viewed at all angles other than the floor. Men and women in the same white garb as the doctors stood around the cells monitoring screens and watching the hunters within.

Hunter was in the cell closest to me but he appeared to still be unconscious as he lay silently on his back on the smooth floor of the cell. His weapons and some of his armor had been stripped from his body and they even took his mask! He only had his mesh body suit, loincloth, and belt. My eyes darted about the room quickly to try and find the missing articles but I could see nothing. Fire Blood; still unconscious as well; was in the cell to Hunter's left. He lay on his side breathing steadily his barreled chest rising and falling. They're alive. I thought they'd been poisoned by those darts or perhaps killed.

At last the guards led me to the third cell and I saw Garv slowly trying to get up inside. His body shook with weakness, probably derived from the sedative. Shaking his dreadlocks he blinked and flexed his mandibles as if he were trying to regain his bearings. Forcefully I shoved the guard holding my arm and rushed to the clear cell wall. No one tried to stop me, they just watched.

I tapped the glass-like wall and shouted, "Garv!"

His head snapped up and his yellow eyes squinted at me before his vision cleared, _"Little Fighter?" _

He staggered forward, spanning his arms to keep his balance. Those drugs must've packed quite a punch to knock him out and disorient him like that. Finally he made it to the wall and leaned heavily against it. He looked down at me clicking softly.

I put my hands to the wall, "Garv are you alright?"

He clicked a yes and suddenly noticed the manacles binding my wrists. A harsh look crossed his features and his eyes narrowed, _"What have they done to you? Have they hurt you?"_

"Not badly. They hit my head and knocked me out." I admitted.

His lower mandibles flared slightly and he hissed, _"They will all die! I will see to that."_

I smiled a little. His protectiveness for me definitely showed. Even in such a dire situation he cared for me. "I know how you feel. But there are too many and I don't know how we're going to escape."

At length Garv brought his wrists up and growled deeply cursing, _"My weapons! What have they done with them! They will ALL DIE! By my honor I will rip their guts out through their mouths!"_

Quickly I explained the situation to Garv and he listened in between oaths and curses of death and destruction upon our captors. "I don't know what to do Garv! I want to get you out of here but I don't know how."

He knelt before me which made our heights about even. Lightly he put one of his mammoth clawed hands to the wall where mine was and rattled gently, _"We don't have much time Little Fighter. If Algar and the others return to the ship and we don't respond or return they will leave."_

"They can do that?" I asked in shock.

"_Yes. Warriors die on hunts all the time—even Ooman hunts. The others are supposed to leave if they receive no word or the hunters do not come back. We have to get out of here or we will be stranded on this planet!"_ he explained.

I don't know why I said it—I'd never uttered the words before out loud. "I'm scared Garv."

He blinked, _"That doesn't sound like you."_

I shook my head almost to the point of shameful tears, "I am. I don't want anything to happen to you or the others!"

Very slowly he put his face closer to the barrier and extended his right lower mandible, stroking the tusk of it across the surface of the wall where my cheek was. _"Do not fear for me Little Fighter. Be strong. You __**are**__ strong. I've seen it in you. I will protect you."_

I cried quietly until I heard Dr. Allan order the guards to return me to my quarters. I struggled as the two men hauled me up and took me away. Garv raised Hell, roaring and cursing them as he threw his body into the barrier and smashed his iron fists against it. But even his great strength didn't have the slightest bit of effect on the wall. It was like transparent steel; nearly unbreakable. Shrieking his fury at the men and the wall my Predator friend could do nothing to stop them. We had to think of a way to escape no matter what. But how?


	13. Plans

**Hunter: A Plan**

A few hours later………

I slit my eyes across the table at Dr. Allan. My hate for the man and his blatant disregard for my friends twisted my insides. I wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and strangle the life out of him with my bare hands. But I could not due to the armed guards on either side of us as well as the room where we sat. The man was obviously taking no chances. A wise move.

Gently he pushed a glass of water across the table, "Drink?"

Carelessly I swatted the water glass off the table and to the floor in a tinkling of glass, "I want NOTHING from you."

He gave that same annoying smile as if he admired my brashness or was fascinated by it. "Alright then…let's just talk then."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"You seem to have a special relationship with that Predator. Does he have a name?" Dr. Allan asked, ignoring my words and pointing to a series of video screens that showed the activities of each Predator as they paced their cells.

My eyes flicked over to where he was pointing. Apparently he meant Garv. I nodded. "His name Garv. Garv my friend."

"I see. And what's Garv like? Or are they all the same?" Dr. Allan inquired.

I shifted, "They not same."

"Well, what are they like? You've claimed to be raised by them after all."

"You no care about them. You just want things from them." I accused brokenly.

He shrugged, "I just want to know."

I sighed and leaned forward saying in a low tone, "You die soon. They kill you."

He turned his head, "If you say so. Well, since we seem to be getting nowhere, tomorrow we will watch how you interact with them and then we'll talk some more."

With that he got up and left. I knew there were guards posted outside my door and also realized without a plan or a weapon any escape attempt would be foolish. Plans began formulating in my mind but with each attempt I'd hit a brick wall. I grabbed the pillow on the cot and clawed at it putting my face into it and screaming with rage. I couldn't stand this! I couldn't fight this!

Then at length, I heard the door slide open and I backed up, readying myself. A figure in camouflage entered with a folded cloth in his hand.

I glared, "What Dr. Allan want now?"

"Little Fighter. It's me," the soldier whispered.

My hands flew to my mouth in shock, "JAKE!"

"Shh! Keep it down! I told them I was taking you some bedding so I could talk to you," he hissed.

So excited I embraced him and all at once pulled away, "How you get here?"

"My platoon is in charge of the security around this facility." He stated.

I stepped back, "You…you one of THEM!"

"No! I…"

"YOU TOLD THEM! HOW COULD YOU! I save Jake's life!" I almost screamed in horror.

"NO! I didn't tell them anything!" he insisted.

I leaped forward pushing him away, "NO LIE to me! You TRICK ME!"

He seized my wrists firmly, getting in my face. "Little Fighter…look at me! LOOK! I…DID…NOT betray you. I've been working as a military security guard for this facility for months. I didn't know about Dr. Allan's agenda…I just help secure this place."

Flame of mistrust burned in the backs of my eyes, "How they know where my friends were?"

"Little Fighter…we found the bodies of some rebels not more than two days ago. Dr. Allan came as soon as we reported it and he got excited…and I didn't know why. I mean…there were corpses with their spines and skulls ripped out and he got excited! But he ordered me and my men to scour the area and he was going to send out the entire facility's compliment in a day or so to search. I asked him what we were to look for and he said we'd know when we saw it," he explained without skipping a beat. There was no lie in his tone or his eyes.

He continued, "So Dr. Allan knew about your friends. He was just betting that the temptation of a bunch of armed men wandering around the jungle would be too much for them to resist. Apparently…the bastard has been using this place and all its funding toward finding and capturing one of these aliens. It's…his obsession."

"You…you not lying." I confirmed.

He shook his head definitively. "You saved my life Little Fighter and now I want to return the favor. I'm going to get you out of here."

Hope filled my eyes and then I narrowed them, "No! Not leave clan."

Jake nodded, "Them too. I'll get you all out of here."

"How? Many Oomans here and friends…trapped. How we do all that?"

He took my hands fervently, "I have a plan. Tomorrow, Dr. Allan is going to observe how you and your friends interact. That means you'll be in the cell with one of them."

"How you know?" I asked.

A smile curved his lips, "Being part of security has its perks. I hear everything."

"What we do Jake?"

He sat me down on the cot, "Ok. Once you're in the cell with one of the guys you start interacting…you know talking or whatever. Then…you have to create a distraction."

"A… distraction? Like what?" I questioned.

"I don't know; something that will get everyone's attention and hold it."

"And then…?"

He made a motion with his hands, "While your distraction is going on I'll be in the control center of that room. There are usually only two guys and some guards in there. But they'll let me in since I'm one of them. I'll knock them out and use the controls to free your clan."

I smiled. That sounded workable! "Can Jake do it?"

He nodded, "For you I'll do it…or die trying."

"When friends free…they kill all Oomans and get weapons. Where friends' weapons?" My tone was dead serious.

Jake sighed and took on a very concerned expression. "I think I know where the weapons are and I can show you the way out. But there will be tons of opposition. There's…there's a good chance none of you will make it out alive."

I put a hand beneath his chin, "We no fear death."

"Don't you?"

"No. Learn long ago death is part life… I not fear it now." I admitted

Jake smiled in admiration, "I think that's what I love about you. Your unbreakable spirit."

I could feel my face flush with red heat. "Love? How you love me?"

"I'd have to be a damn fool _not_ to feel love for you." He whispered in a low voice.

Oh…the confusions began battling in my mind again. But there was no time to think of such things.

I nodded, "I help you Jake…you help us."

He kissed me lightly and then got up and left with a quick backward glance. I lay back on my cot…confused and uncertain again.


	14. Escape

**Hunter: Escape**

I awoke the next morning with tension and anxiousness. Today we would escape. The plan Jake laid out for me last night was racing across my mind. A distraction…we needed to come up with a distraction and I had one in mind that was sure to get everyone's attention.

The guards entered the room with Dr. Allan and Dr. Chaplin. He seemed excited…but not for the same reasons I was. "Well Little Fighter, did you have a pleasant sleep?"

I gave him a venomous look and hissed lightly.

"Excellent. Well today I'd like you to interact with one of the Predators and we'll observe."

I started my act of ignorance, "Why?"

He smiled as he did when I questioned him like that, "They named you aptly it seems…always confrontational. We've never witnessed their kind peacefully interact with any humans before and we'd like to observe this new side of them…for curiosity's sake."

Smiling fakely at him I got up from the bed and the guards assumed their positions around me before leading me out the door. Inside I was smiling. They were all about to get exactly what they deserved and they hadn't the slightest clue. On the way to the cell chamber we passed Jake traversing the halls. His eyes met mine for a brief instant but we tried to remain inconspicuous in our manner. I just hoped everything worked out.

When we finally reached the room Dr. Allan asked me to choose a Predator. I selected Garv and as soon as I did the guards moved me into an airlock chamber with doors on both sides: one opened out and the other opened into Garv's cell. The doors hissed open and I strode in.

Garv came to my side instantly and began to look my body over, _"Have they hurt you?"_

I smiled at his concern for injuries, "No. I'm fine."

"_Why are they allowing you in here with me?"_ he asked harshly glaring at the observers all around.

"They want to see how we interact. I don't know what they hope to see or learn…Garv we're getting out of here." I stated.

He clicked in amusement, _"How?"_

"Jake is going to help us escape."

At the sound of the man's name Garv tensed and straightened himself, _"WHAT! That spineless worm! Why would he help us?"_

I gave him a hard look, "I know you don't like him…and I know why. But he's our only chance to escape."

He crossed his beefy arms and rattled, _"And…how does the Flathead propose to aide us? He could scarcely save himself without you."_

"We need to create a distraction and he will open these cells for us and then he'll show us where your weapons are and then lead us out of this place." I explained.

"_I don't trust him."_ He growled bluntly. _"How do you know he won't betray us or if not that, fail to do as he proposes?"_

I ground my teeth at his stubbornness. "Garv, he's our only hope. I'm only asking you try to go along with the plan."

An undulated rumble signaled his disdain and frustration, _"Fine…I'll trust your belief, but not him."_

I guessed that was as good as it would get. "Ok. We have to give them a distraction so he can get his job done."

His spiked brow inclined slightly, _"What kind of distraction?"_

"Act like you're going to kill me."

"_What?"_ he clicked.

I reiterated, "Act like you're going to kill me or something. That will definitely get their attention."

His lower mandibles slid sideways a bit, _"But…I could hurt you."_

"If that gets us out of here I really don't care. Just do it Garv." I insisted.

He shifted, which was almost amusing because he was so hesitant. But now wasn't the time.

I narrowed my eyes and took on an aggressive tone to start the ball rolling, "Dammit Garv! Show some aggression! WHAT? Do I have to motivate you?"

Then he got a funny look on his face I couldn't exactly pin down, but it was a look I'd definitely never seen him give. It was almost an aggressive look but it was something else too. A deep rumble emanated from his barreled chest as he stepped toward me. I stepped back. Suddenly he surged forward and took hold of both my wrists in one hand and effortlessly held me up. I mimicked fear as he hissed at me, flaring his mandibles. Forcefully, but not full force, he dropped me and shoved me back against the opposite wall in the same motion. I hit hard enough but recovered by the time he was within a few feet of me. He was growling and hissing as he stalked over to me. GOD! He was scary even if this was fake!

Lunging forward he tried to catch me again with a shriek. I ducked, giving the onlookers the impression that I was desperately trying to escape him. Already I could hear Dr. Allan shouting something and a good majority of the guards were beginning to race toward the cell. It was working!

I shouted at Garv to make it seem like I was trying to calm him down, "It's working! Come on big guy! Come on!"

He spread his arms wide, with a loud shrieking roar and leaped at me. Placing his massive hand just below my sternum he pushed me forward and put my back to the clear wall. My eyes went wide with shock as his hand slid up my chest, hesitating slightly between my breasts and finally clasped around my slender neck. Slowly he lifted me off the floor by my throat, but as gentle as he could.

My eyes darted from him to the door as I dangled there. The guards were coming in. Come on Jake! Come on!

No sooner had I thought those words the lights in the cell and the entire room went out enshrouding everything in pitch blackness. I couldn't see but I knew the Predator's could; one of the many benefits to heat vision. In the darkness I could hear the guards' shouts of confusion and the hissing of the doors opening.

Without wasting a second Garv released me and with a thunderous roar of unmitigated rage he attacked the blind mob of men. I squinted but my eyes could capture no light at all. All I could hear were the sounds…the awful sounds of death screams, spilling body fluids, bones breaking, and bodies hitting the floor and the walls with awesome force! I remembered…

Across the room I could hear more screams and the distinct roaring bellows of Hunter and Fire Blood as they burst from their cells and proceeded to kill all the men in the room! Intermitted muzzle flashes of guns gave the room a strobe light-like glimpse of the carnage. I watched for the glowing green blood of my friends but it never came. Outside Garv's cell I caught brief silhouetted horror scenes of the slaughter my clan wreaked upon their enemies: a man's head bending back and a fountain of misted blood erupt from his screaming mouth, necks snapping at unnatural angles under the unforgiving strength of a Predator's clawed hand, viscera spilling and flying across the room like gory confetti…and many more horrifying visions.

Scream after scream filled my ears and the sounds of death and carnage surrounded me. My clan would not stop. Then…things became quieter. The screams lessened until all could hear were the heaving breaths of barely contained blood lust coming from the hunters.

After a moment more, the lights returned and revealed the bloody scene. I stepped over the bodies of shredded, broken men. We'd hunted before…but this was rage/revenge killing. No weapons. It struck me the damage my clan could inflict without the use of weapons. I scanned the bodies hoping secretly to find the smug bastard Dr. Allan among them. But…I couldn't find him. There were a few white suited bodies but none of them were him. Did the coward flee and leave his men behind in the heat of the blood bath? That sounded like something he'd do. I cursed. If given the chance I would've loved to knock the shit out of him for what he tried to do to my friends. Of course, I'd have to beat the Predators to it.

Hunter turned to me, blood covering his hands and streaked across his chest, _"How did you get the doors open Little Fighter?"_

"Jake did that. He's helping us escape." I said finally snapping out of my silent staring.

He gave me a surprised look but said nothing.

Behind me Fire Blood was looking at Garv and asked directly, _"And just what the HELL was **that** Garv?"_

"_What?"_ he clicked.

The giant Predator snorted, _"THAT! Do my eyes deceive me or were you pulling a few mating ritual moves on Little Fighter?"_

I gasped in shock. Was THAT what he was doing?

Garv stole a quick glance at me and tilted his head from side to side slightly, _"Well…she wanted a distraction."_

Fire Blood barked a quick deep laugh and shook his head, _"You're a sick bastard Garv."_

"_Shut it you two! We must find our weapons and get out of her and back to the ship…NOW!"_ Hunter growled commandingly.

The younger Predators nodded and Garv looked to me, _"So where's the Flathead?"_

I was about to answer when all at once a door opened across the room and we all heard Jake shout from outside, "Come on! We don't have much time!"

Immediately I ran to the door to check and make sure it really was him but Garv got in front of me and looked instead. I peered through the space between Garv's arm and his body and could see Jake standing outside the door. Judging from his expression it was the first time he'd seen my friends without their masks. I had to stifle a snicker. For a first timer they were rather…shocking to behold. Garv rumbled low at Jake giving him the evil eye as he ducked under the doorway.

Jake tipped his head slightly, "Nice to see you too Garv."

I entered after the Predators and met Jake, "How you know Garv?"

The man shrugged, "Just a guess."

"Jake we need weapons. Where weapons?" I asked urgently.

"Follow me," he stated taking the lead. I followed directly behind him and my friends followed too; reluctant to let an Ooman take the lead.


	15. Death and Destruction

**Hunter: Getting the Weapons**

We ran down the corridor, following Jake closely. As we ran I said to Jake, "Jake…I sorry."

"For what?" he breathed.

"Not believe you." I apologized.

He shook his head, "I couldn't blame you."

I didn't say anymore. At last we rounded a corner and Jake halted before a steel, air lock door. Retracting a card from his vest he swiped it through the reader and the door hissed open to reveal a white sterile room full of glass tubes and machines of all complexities not to mention over a dozen very startled scientists all manning a station! Somehow the Predators knew they weren't armed and didn't attack as they had done in the cell chamber.

Fire Blood rumbled eagerly, _"Let's splatter them."_

Hunter hissed, _"They're worthless kills Fire Blood. Besides we need our weapons and they know where they are—you can kill them afterwards if you have to. Give them a warning Little Fighter. Tell them if they value their worthless lives then relinquish our weapons immediately. If they don't move immediately they are all dead."_

Nodding I strode in the lab with Jake and my friends behind me. I gave the men all hard glares and shouted loudly, "Oomans! Move to wall or die! You all die! Move NOW!"

I'd never seen men move so fast. Scrambling like mad beasts the scientists knocked over glass beakers and tipped over various other items in their desperate race to do as I bid. A snicker passed my lips. Cowards. The men stood next to the opposite wall, eyes wide and scared. I could tell they weren't like the soldiers; they were the thinkers not the fighters. Of course that didn't make them any less dangerous. The mind could unlock horrors beyond comprehension. But Predators didn't kill thinkers, they killed warriors. The only reason they'd kill these would be because of their thievery and prying.

And Fire Blood, more than Garv or Hunter, didn't take too kindly to anyone who stole his weapons. The massive Predator slit his eyes harshly, swaggering over to the line of scientists with heavy oppressive foot steps. I almost thought the men would piss themselves the way they were shaking. Of course I didn't look that close—they _might_ have. His lower mandibles spread broadly in an aggressive rumble. Every one of the men cringed. From the glint in his two toned eyes I could tell the giant was enjoying their terror. In many ways Fire Blood's size made him kind of a bully— he knew he was intimidating so he exploited it at every opportunity.

He eyed them a second and selected one, clamping a hand around the victim's throat and holding him up like he weighed nothing.

Fire Blood looked at me, _"Ask him where our masks are."_

"Where are masks?" I translated holding a hand to my face for emphasis.

The man grasped Fire Blood's thick wrist with both hands to try to stop the pressure but it was like trying to break a lead block.

Trembling and choking he gasped, "Th…there…behind…that panel."

I tapped the Predator and he turned abruptly. "Your masks are behind that metal panel."

His gaze fixed on the panel and I could swear he smirked at it. Tossing the man aside like a wad of paper he stalked over to the panel and pulled, making his muscles stand out even more than they did normally. With a mighty roar he yanked and in a flurry of sparks and a terrible groan of metal the plate tore out of the wall like it was a sheet of tin foil! Grunting he cast the crumpled panel aside and found the masks in a glass case. He tapped the glass and it shattered allowing him to grab his Celtic style mask and its power pack. Eagerly he put the metal mask to his face and rigged the technicalities. Hunter and Garv did the same until they were all masked.

I faced the men directly again and pushed one to the ground dominantly with my foot, "Where are weapons?"

He licked his lips nervously, "Wh…which ones?"

I grabbed the front of his jumpsuit and pulled him close, "ALL."

Soon every weapon was recovered from various points of the room, mine included. As I clasped my daggers to my hips I noticed a figure crawling on the ground away from the group toward one of the far doors. With a leap, I hurdled a metal table and dropped down on his back, smashing him flat to the floor. A pained groan ushered from the figure. I knew immediately who it was: Dr. Allan.

I hissed and flipped the man over, placing a dagger to his neck, "Dr _Allan_." I punctuated his name by running the flat of the blade over his jugular in an almost teasing sort of way.

"_What have you got Little Fighter?"_ Hunter called as he strode over.

I laughed lightly and stood over the doctor, placing a foot on his clavicle. "Look Hunter! Our _mighty _captor." I said sarcastically.

"_HIM?! That waste of flesh is the one responsible?!"_ Garv snorted in disbelief.

"Oh yes, the _fearless_ Dr. Allan—the mastermind behind the capture of three Predators." I continued.

Breathing hard the doctor spotted Jake and grit his teeth hatefully, "You! You traitor!"

Jake shouldered his rifle, "Who's the traitor Dr. Allan? What were you going to do with the technology you stole from these guys? I'm _sure_ it was Nobel Peace Prize material."

The doctor spit contemptuously at Jake and I dug my heel into his rib cage, "What would you like to do with him Hunter?"

Fire Blood flicked out one of his throwing disks and then retracted its blades again, _"I say we cut him up real slow and eat him."_

My eyes got wide at Fire Blood, "You're not serious!"

Jake got a funny look, "What?"

"Fire Blood say cut Ooman up and eat." I stated in revulsion.

Jake's eyes and Dr. Allan's bugged, "They do that?"

I shrugged. Honestly I'd seen them eat worse things, but I didn't know they would…

Garv noticed Jake's horrified expression and gave him a meaningful glare, running a claw over the tip of his wrist blades to scare him.

Hunter snorted, _"He's shitting you Little Fighter…only Bad Bloods do that because they're not right in the head."_

I gave Fire Blood a dirty look and he clicked in deep laughter, "You _are_ a big bastard!"

"_And you're a little Tetch'Na."_ he replied.

"_Enough!"_ Hunter growled. _"We don't have time for this foolishness."_ Without a word he seized up Dr. Allan and slammed him hard into the wall so that I could hear some ribs breaking. Holding him in place Hunter glanced at Garv and pointed at a metal stool, _"Give me that."_

With a flick of his wrist Garv tossed the stool and Hunter caught it by a metal leg. Forcefully he bashed the stool on the floor, breaking the leg off in his hand. Dr. Allan screamed in sheer agony when Hunter reared back and rammed the blunt metal shaft straight through where his clavicle joined his shoulder and into the wall behind! I cringed. That had to be SO painful. Releasing the scientist, Hunter let the man's own weight tug painfully as he dangled there, impaled by the stool leg. Sweat poured down his agonized red face as he clawed desperately at the pole. He spoke to the man in Predator language and I stepped forward and translated though I doubt he could hear straight through that excruciating pain.

"Hunter says you dishonor weapon with weak blood. You want weapons? You will get." I wasn't exactly sure what that last part meant until I noticed Hunter opening the bulky device on his wrist. He'd never told me what that was for and I just assumed it was their camouflage.

"What is that Hunter?"

He looked at me and showed me the crystalline surface, _"This is what he was after. This is one of our most destructive weapons. It can destroy miles of terrain, but we only use them if we don't want anything to survive. You Oomans call it a 'bomb'."_

"And you're going to use it?" I asked.

He nodded, _"If they have any records of us or our weapons then they must all be destroyed if the Hunt is to continue on this world in the future." _He paused, tapping buttons and looked at me, _"Ask the Ooman how long it will take us to get out of here."_

"Jake…how long it take to get out?"

He thought a moment, "A little more than five minutes if we don't run into any opposition…but I'll bet millions that we will. Why?"

I related the information to Hunter and he thought a moment, punching in the sequence. _"I'm giving us ample time to get out before this goes off."_

The crystalline surface filled with various red rods that beeped as they disappeared. The bomb was ticking. Fire Blood and Garv were already making their way to an exit while Hunter placed the device before Dr. Allan.

I gave the other men a challenging stare, "No help Dr. Allen. You die, you help."

Narrowing my eyes I glared at Dr. Allan before turning to follow my clan and Jake. How much time we had I didn't know, but we had to get out quickly.

With weapons back in our possession we ran down the vast expanse of corridors as a unit: three Predators and two Oomans. It was fast running and peeking around corners to make certain another ambush didn't await us, but we had to get out quick before Hunter's bomb went off or we were dead.

Suddenly we rounded a corner and came face to face with a hail of gunfire! Pressing our backs to the wall we moved out of the bullets' paths. A splash of green blood hit the wall and Fire Blood growled deeply, a hole gaping in his abs. However, he seemed more pissed than hurt. Flipping out his throwing disk he roared, throwing the whirling saw of death down the hall! Only the men in a kneeling position were able to avoid the lethal weapon. I turned away just as the sickening splatter of blood and guts splashed to the floor and the hideous crack of bone signaled the men's gruesome decapitation.

In the same instant Hunter and Garv came in low to avoid the returning disk and set upon the stunned men with their slashing wrist blades. Displaying feats of untethered strength and ferocity Hunter grabbed two men by their legs, one in each hand and swung them as hard as he could in either direction. Like a pair of melons the men's heads were smashed to pulp against the walls with brutal force! Garv skewered a man and snapped another's neck with his free hand. In a few bloody seconds every man who'd tried to halt our procession lay dead in growing pools of their own fluids.

Casual as you please, Fire Blood flicked his caught weapon and the crimson soaked blades whipped back into the center before he holstered it again.

"_That was easy,"_ he growled.

"_Don't get cocky. There are probably more of them elsewhere."_ Hunter warned seriously.

Again, we ran down the corridor, Jake being hesitant about treading on the mutilated corpses ahead of us. My friends didn't care in the slightest.

Jake pointed ahead as we rounded another corner, "The exit is there! It leads to the perimeter of the facility. There's a chain-link fence about 15 feet high around it…but I don't think your friends will have any trouble taking that out. There are also guard towers with machine guns all around the perimeter of the fence. We'll be running through a frickin' hail of bullets."

I relayed this information to Hunter as we ran and he clicked sharply, _"Our camouflage is inoperative. Whatever the Flatheads hit us with damaged them. We'll be in plain sight and on the ground."_

"What are we going to do then? How much time do we have?" I asked with nervous tension.

Hunter glanced about, _"Not much. Ask the Ooman if there is any other way out."_

I asked Jake and he said, "There's one on the roof but there's no way down from there."

Quickly I translated for Hunter and he grunted, _"We will go up."_

"Hunter says we go to roof." I insisted.

Jake looked at the Predators and motioned with his head, running as fast as he could down the hall. I admit to being in good shape but my heart was about to burst as it hammered my ribcage. The running didn't seem to affect my friends. They could run all day and still have plenty of energy to fight; their energy and power was almost limitless. After dozens of doors and hallways, we finally burst through a door and found ourselves outside on the roof of the facility. It was at least three stories tall and very large indeed. I could see the fence Jake mentioned surrounding the perimeter as well as several watchtowers at the corners and at the midpoints. Below I could also hear the sounds of machines and shouts of many men. They were waiting for us.

All of us ducked behind various points on the roof that would shield us from the view of the watchtowers until we could come up with a strategy. I was next to Hunter behind a roof vent and oddly enough, Jake was standing next to Garv. They gave each other a quick uncomfortable look. Hunter glanced around. He was thinking…planning our approach of escape and/or attack.

Finally, he chattered to Fire Blood and Garv, _"The ship is in that direction."_ He pointed, _"We will take out all the Flatheads in the towers on that side. Once we've done that we can jump to that tower and then over the fence and into the trees. Don't stop once you've done that don't stop for anything—just run."_

I translated for Jake and he glanced at the towers, "They can jump that far?" I nodded. "WE can't jump that far. How are we supposed to make that jump?"

I turned to Hunter, "Jake and I can't jump that far Hunter."

Garv glanced at Jake a moment and then to me, _"I can carry you Little Fighter."_

My eyes narrowed slightly, "And Jake?"

He snorted. Fire Blood rattled with disdain, _"Fine…I'll carry his worthless carcass."_

"Thank you Fire Blood." I thanked him.

All as one the Predators rose and aiming their plasma cannons with excellent sights, they let loose a barrage of high-powered energy straight into their targets! Erupting with blue fireballs the men they targeted fell dead at their posts or tumbled over the edge of the tower, dead and limp as wet leaves. With a quick motion, Garv slung me on his back and took a leaping charge at the tower. Clenching his thick neck tightly I tried not to scream as we flew though the openness of the air toward the tower. I knew he'd make it but still I had an inborn trepidation for such risky acts. Spreading his thick arms wide, Garv's snagged one of the metal beams of the tower and swung his body around it. He planted his feet on the side of the bar and held on with his hands, digging in his claws for good measure. A heavy breath escaped me. We made it. I thought I might choke him with my desperate grip but it would take way more strength than I possessed to do such a thing to Garv. A huge [THUNK! sounded next to us as Fire Blood caught his own bar on the tower and Jake was in the same position I was.

I turned to see if Hunter was coming, but before I could Garv's steely muscles hardened beneath me as he leaped from the bar and made a jump to another bar. Just as we did that, a bullet ricocheted off the metal just above Garv's masked face. He whipped his head in that direction with a snarl or surprise. Below us on the ground surrounding the facility were dozens of armed soldiers and several vehicles mounted with rapid firing weapons.

"GO GARV!" I shouted urgently.

Without hesitation, my friend leaped over to another beam, just barely dodging bullets as they pitted the metal around us! My heart was up in my throat as we recklessly repelled off the metal beam closest to the jungle and over the fence into the thick jungle below. Garv was tense as stone when he crashed heavily through the canopy of the trees. Branches mercilessly scratched my legs and back as we fell. Suddenly I lost my hold on Garv and desperately clawed open air for something...anything…to stop my fall. My hands roughly gripped an outstretched branch and the force made me feel as if my arms would rip from their sockets. But my hold was futile. I slipped and fell, desperately trying to prepare for a crash landing. I screamed and suddenly felt powerful arms encircle my body and catch me. Opening my eyes tentatively, I looked into the glassy eyes of Garv's mask. He'd caught me and we'd survived the fall. I must have been trembling because he purred softly and held me close to his chest as he cradled me like a child. For a moment I never felt safer.

Suddenly the sound of relentless gunfire returned me to the reality of the situation. It was nearby, but not directed at Garv and I. The thick canopy was impenetrable other than the hole we'd created crashing through. Neither of us could view what was happening. Where were Fire Blood, Hunter, and Jake?

All at once, a huge raining crash of branches came down as Fire Blood busted through the canopy and landed on the ground. Jake dropped from his back, shaking his head.

"Holy…shit," his voice was ragged.

"Where's Hunter?" I asked immediately when Garv put me down.

Then a sound—THE sound that would haunt my nightmares forever exploded in my ears. A huge booming crack of thunderous cannon fire shattered the silence and at the exact same time I heard Hunter's blood curdling death shriek!

Every vein in my body solidified into shocking cold ice. I could feel my innards turn to ooze as the horrible sound stabbed through the jungle like a blade. My mouth dropped open unchecked and my throat tightened to near strangulation. I couldn't see him but I heard his body fall through the trees somewhere nearby and heard the hollow heavy sound of it striking the ground.

I horrid strangled scream ripped my chest in two, "**HUNTER!**"

Losing control of my emotions and body, I fell to my knees and threw my head back. I screamed. I screamed so loud and with such grief that I thought my voice would bleed. Hunter—my rescuer—my father figure—my leader was dead. Memories of him flashed before my eyes. The details of his mask, the day he gave me my first weapon, his patient teaching of new Predator words, and everything. My soul had been torn asunder. My heart had been cleaved to pieces. My body went numb.

Before I knew it Garv got me to my feet and pulled me after him, urging me to run. I ran, though I don't remember doing it. The bomb—_Hunter_—we had to get away before it went off—_Hunter_—we had to run—_Hunter_—we must get back to the ship—_Hunter_.

We ran until suddenly the air thrummed with a great pulsing. Light blazed through any crevice available in the canopy of above. Then a huge blast of sound and I felt a force throw me off my feet. The bomb Hunter had left in the facility had finally ticked down and unleashed its awesome power.


	16. I Fight

**Hunter: Fight to the Death**

After a few intense seconds, curled in a fetal ball, I heard the sound of the explosion die and saw its blazing light of destruction dim. I couldn't see what it had done but I was certain nothing had survived; the facility was gone and so were the men who'd done all this. And…Hunter was gone. The two Predators and Jake got up but I lay on the ground, my shoulders shaking as I grieved. I was so confused, so angry, so sad I couldn't hold back the tears. Shamelessly, I wept on the ground. I don't think I'd ever cried in front of Garv or Fire Blood and I think they were confused by my emotional state. But, Jake understood.

He knelt down next to me without a word, just pursing his lips like he didn't know what to say. I noticed him and squeezed a fresh flood of tears from my eyes.

Clearing his throat quietly he whispered, "Little Fighter…I'm…I'm so sorry."

For some reason I felt like a child again…alone and frightened…small; I sat up quickly and put my head next to Jake's heart and cried. His strong arms held me close and he put his chin over the top of my head in a consoling posture. As I sobbed I thought of the weirdest thing…when Hunter killed my real father I don't think I cried…but now I wept for Hunter as if HE were my father.

After a moment Garv clicked quietly, _"We must get to the ship Little Fighter."_

I wiped my reddening eyes and sniffed hard, "I'm sorry…"

Predators did not mourn their dead. Death was an understood part of the hunt and they accepted it without thought or emotion. His eyes lowered slightly, _"Hunter…was an honorable and just leader. It was my privilege to hunt and fight along-side him. But grieving for him will not bring him back nor honor his memory. You must be strong for him."_

"I…I just can't believe…" I started but choked on the words.

Jake helped me to my feet still holding me comfortingly. Fire Blood made a short rasp, _"We're wasting time. We need to go." _

Garv nodded in agreement. _"Little Fighter we must go."_

I looked at him and then into Jake's eyes. The compassion and empathy that shown from his eyes held me. "I…We have to go Jake."

"Where?" he asked, puzzled.

My eyes averted to my feet. "The ship. We have to leave." He opened his mouth in protest but I placed a hand on his chest, "You…you've done so much for us. We never would have escaped without you." I sniffed again, trying to steady my tremulous voice. "I don't think any thanks can be given that could repay you."

He took my chin gently, "You don't have to thank me. I just wish…you wouldn't go."

Again my mind twisted with perplexity. Slowly I backed away from him but he took my hand, "Can I at least see you off?"

I nodded with moist eyes. So many strong feelings all at once! Clenching his hand with my own I led him after me. Garv turned and noticed Jake was still with us as we made our way back to the ship.

"_What's HE doing?"_ he demanded harshly.

"He wants to see me off." I explained evenly though I knew Garv's jealousy was as potent as ever.

He snarled lightly behind his mask but restrained himself. Suddenly Fire Blood and Garv stopped in their tracks, both of them staring ahead. I peered around them and saw what they were looking at; three transparent silhouettes ahead of us standing as still as statues. I felt so overwhelmed with emotions and now another was thrown into the tumultuous mix of my thoughts: fear and tension.

With a quiet beeping Algar, Quick Blade, and Striker dematerialized before us. I noticed they each had nets of skulls tied to their backs and belts. Their hunt had been successful.

Jake whispered, "Who are they?"

"That's the rest of our hunters…the one in front is Algar and he hates me." I replied.

Immediately Algar's dark mask eyes scanned our group _"Where's Hunter?"_ he asked abruptly.

Garv clicked curtly, _"He was killed."_

From Garv's short answer I could tell he wasn't about to admit what happened…especially not to Algar. The reddish banded Predator snarled contemptuously when he noticed Jake next to me, _"And WHAT is that!"_

Before Garv could answer, I stated boldly, "He's mine. I claimed him as a mate."

Very slowly Algar took a step toward me, _"What gives YOU the right to claim anything Ooman?"_

"Hunter permitted me to keep him."

He barked a malicious laugh, _"'Hunter permitted'…I don't know if you noticed…but Hunter is dead! His words mean nothing now."_

I clenched my fists at his tone. He almost sounded glad that Hunter was dead. I knew that was true. Algar never liked Hunter and always wanted his position as leader. A flame was burning in my guts and threatened to consume me like the explosion we'd just witnessed.

"_It serves the feckless, bastard right. What kind of leader places a worthless Flathead female at the same level as a warrior? One who doesn't know the meaning of being a hunter!"_ he hissed nastily.

That did it my eyes went wide and a strangled scream of rage erupted from deep within me, "DAMN YOU ALGAR! DAMN YOU TO HELL! HOW DARE YOU IMPUNE HUNTER'S HONOR! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR UPON HUNTER'S HONOR I'LL KILL YOU!" If Jake hadn't held me back I would have attacked my enemy right there.

His mask turned slightly. _"That sounds like a challenge to me…a challenge of my authority."_

My eyes burned with Hell fire and ragged enraged breaths issued from between my clenched teeth, "You don't have the balls to lead the clan! You have to wait like some goddamned scavenger for Hunter to get killed before you can move in! When Hunter was alive you never had the guts to challenge him! What kind of coward are you Algar?"

Suddenly, before I could blink a flash of metal came straight at my skull! I couldn't react…but Jake did. Forcefully he swung me around placing himself between me and the dagger! With a sickening **THUNK!** I heard the blade enter his back and scrape against bone. He went rigid and winced as he sagged against me. A hollow gasp of horror and shock fled my lungs as I viewed the jagged blade stuck deep into his back. Jake crumpled to his knees, gasping and wincing. It hadn't hit his spine, brain, or heart but it might've punctured a lung. It wasn't immediately fatal but could be if he didn't get it fixed soon. That dagger was meant for me…not him. He'd saved my life again.

I held his face in my hands and he managed a pained smile, "You ok?"

"You damn fool! Why did you do that? _Why?_" I cursed him in a higher voice.

He lightly kissed my hand closest to his lips, "You know."

I almost cried and wanted to help him, but by this point I was in a livid state of raw fury at what Algar had said and did. Reaching around my back, I periscoped my spear's twin barbed tips and screamed as I charged my enemy! I wasn't even thinking I was in such a state of rage. All that filled my red vision was KILL HIM! Swirling my spear in a hard jab I aimed straight for Algar's neck! He made no move to dodge me. In the blink of an eye he caught the shaft of my spear, stopping it dead in mid swing. Eyeing the deadly tip a moment he uttered a shrieking bellow and wrenched the spear from my grasp with little to no effort. Carelessly he tossed the spear aside and I gasped as he reared a fist back to smack me. Luckily I ducked just as he made a swipe above my head and rolled fast just barely missed getting kicked. I leaped to my feet and ducked low in a fighting crouch. What was I doing! Algar was twice my size and hundreds of times stronger than me! Thinking quickly I drew one of my hip daggers and placed it before me for protection.

He laughed at my weapon and came at me fast with a fierce roar. I ducked, spun around and stabbed upward. Much to my astonishment the dagger found Algar's middle and I rammed it in clear to the hilt into his greenish tinted flesh spilling the glowing blood from beneath it. My little victory was short lived because Algar didn't stop or even seem to feel the dagger sticking out of his middle. He bulled into me and punched a solid fist into my chest!

All breath fled me and I heard a sharp crack in my chest as I flew back several feet like a limp cloth. When I hit the ground finally I gasped for breath but the very act sent shards of pain straight into my spine and chest. He'd busted my ribs like twigs. I didn't know how many but it felt like I was dying. Cringing and writhing on the ground I couldn't breathe or see because of all the lights exploding in my vision. I tasted blood in my mouth. Through the blazing lights I could see a shadow vaguely come at me. I squinted and cleared my sight just enough to see that he was coming to finish the kill and I didn't have a weapon or an ounce of energy to fight back with.

He had his wrist blades out and pulled them back to end my pitiful life when all of a sudden Garv caught Algar's wrist and with a mighty swing of his entire arm he bashed Algar's head throwing him back away from me.

Algar lifted his head with an enraged roar, _"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!"_

Garv returned the threatening sound, _"YOU will NOT TOUCH HER! She's right…you're NOT the leader and you NEVER will be!"_

"_And I suppose you'd fight me for that right?"_

My friend lifted his head confidently, _"I'll rip your guts out and feed them to you."_

Algar snarled, _"To the death then! You will rue the day you crossed me Garv…YOU and your little Flathead whore!"_

Garv's wrist blades were out in a second and he swung at Algar who blocked the blow. I held my side, trying to get up but I could barely move. Helpless, I watched the titans clash. None of the other Predators made a move to stop them. They were in the death fight…the right to lead the clan. Many warriors vied for the title of leader and weekly, if not daily, Hunter would battle to keep his position. He succeeded every time. But now…this was a fight that would determine the next clan leader. Whoever survived would lead…at least until a challenger killed them. A brutal system of command, but effective enough.

Blade met blade again, making the air sing and thrum with their dance of death. Garv bulled Algar back with his larger size backing him but Algar had skills to counter that. He allowed Garv to shove him until he dropped to one knee, grabbed Garv's wrist and threw him over his shoulder! However, Garv flipped through the air and landed gracefully on his feet, drawing his spear in the same motion. He let forth a shrieking howl and swirled the spear fancily in patterns over his head and off to the side. Algar withdrew his spear fast and parried Garv's initial hit but received a crunching fist to the side of his mask. Snarling the smaller Predator swung his foot up and delivered a sound kick to Garv's gut.

My friend staggered back only a couple steps and leaned back in a limbo like bend to dodge a huge sweeping swing from Algar's spear! Thrown out of step by his own attack Algar couldn't dodge as Garv leaped up and cracked a foot across the side of his head! The blow was so powerful that Algar's mask came loose from his face to expose the damage: a broken mandible that hung sickly to one side at an unnatural angle; even for the flexible mouth part. Glowing green blood spilled from the wound and Algar spit it to the ground with an enraged snarl. Quickly he threw off his mask, flaring his unbroken face parts and flashing his eyes.

Algar leaped at his opponent, flipping the spear behind his back and suddenly slashed it across the small of Garv's back ripping a huge gash in his flesh! Garv arched his afflicted back and roared parrying the next swing made by Algar.

I watched them and cringed every time Garv received a wound. Every fiber of my body wanted to help him but I couldn't even if I weren't hurt. Back and forth they fought making unbelievable moves and continuing their deadly confrontation. Suddenly Algar hit Garv off balance and with a horrible crunching squelch he rammed the barbed tip of his spear clear through my friend's body! I screamed as Garv stood with a spear jutting out of his middle. _OH GOD!_ Even though I hurt anyway, the pain from my friend seemed to transfer over to me…I could almost feel the spear shaft penetrating my body. Algar was heaving with exertion but made a pleased rattle as he watched his skewered opponent squirm.

I wanted to throw up but suddenly I saw a flash of metal by Garv's knee and I gasped as he mightily slammed his knee up into Algar's throat. A huge splash of neon green blood erupted like a gruesome fountain from the back of Algar's neck as his mandibles flared stiff in shock. My jaw dropped in shock and near joy when I saw what Garv had done. He had a knee blade! It acted much like a wrist blade except it was a single foot long blade hidden in the ankle band. It was actually a rare kind of weapon and I had no idea Garv had one…and apparently neither did Algar.

A steady stream of fluorescent lime blood leaked from Algar's eviscerated throat. Growling almost evilly Garv turned his knee, making the blade carve nastily through Algar's neck and then with a quick kick downward Garv ripped it out of Algar's neck releasing god-awful amounts of blood and torn neck muscles.

My enemy blinked once and then heavily collapsed…dead. Garv backed away from the body making a disdainful noise in his throat. The spear still jutted from his body but he had won and was still alive. He was now the leader of the clan.


	17. A Choice

**Hunter: A Choice**

The battle to the death ended, Garv set to the task of removing the spear from his middle. Algar had successfully skewered him, but not in a vital area. His comrade Fire Blood approached him very slowly which made me a tad nervous…did he intend to fight Garv for the right to lead? If so…I wasn't sure if Garv could take the humongous warrior, especially in his wounded state. But Fire Blood instead struck his beefy arm across his chest in a gesture of respect for Garv's new position as leader. Garv returned the warrior salute and turned to Quick Blade and Striker; they too gave the salute to him. Apparently they accepted his newfound role.

Fire Blood turned Garv around and examined the spear a moment, trying to judge the best way of removing it. The shaft needed to be severed so it could be effectively extracted without the barbed tip. Predator weapons were mostly made from the same element and they were damn near unbreakable. However, they knew how to make weapons…so therefore they knew how to break them. Flicking out a smaller disk Fire Blood reared back and in one fluid motion cut the spear shaft and let the bigger end of the weapon drop the ground, leaving only the barbed tip and the smooth shaft inside Garv's body.

"_Prepare yourself."_ Fire Blood growled gripping the tube just below the sharp tip. Garv clicked a yes. In one quick jerk Fire Blood ripped the rod out and Garv rumbled raggedly with pain holding his middle.

The huge Predator admired the spear tip a moment before Garv retrieved his medic pack on his back and pulled out a pen-like device. He rocked a moment as if preparing himself for the inevitable pain. Very slowly he pointed the device at his wound and shrieked harshly as the object flared with a reddish laser that cauterized the wound shut and rid it of any infection. It was a relatively modern invention that replaced the old field method of filling the wound with burning putty. It wasn't any less painful but it was more efficient and quick. When he finished he handed the device to Fire Blood, asking him to get the hole in the back. He complied and seared the wound in the back shut causing Garv to shriek again.

Fire Blood snorted, _"Oh get some balls…it doesn't hurt that bad."_

"_Shut your face Fire Blood."_ Garv snarled back. The big Predator chattered in a snicker.

As soon as his wound was dealt with Garv raced to my side, gently sitting me up and looking at my ribs with his mask vision. I winced trying to take small breaths to lessen the pain.

He hissed, _"You've got three broken ribs and some internal bruises…but nothing you can't recover from."_

I smiled, "Feels worse than that. I can't believe you're alright!"

His great head turned, _"You didn't think I could beat him?"_

"It's not that…he stabbed you like that…I just knew you would die."

"_I'm tougher than that. That son of bitch didn't have a chance,"_ he clicked confidently.

My head lifted, trying to find Jake, "Where's Jake? He's hurt badly."

Garv glanced over at the man lying on his side and let a heavy sigh. _"He saved your life…that was a truly…honorable act."_

I felt my eyebrows lift in amazement, "That sounds like a compliment."

"_I'm just stating the obvious,"_ he uttered curtly.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

Gently Garv lifted me up and took me over to Jake to examine the damage. Jake opened his eyes and rasped, "Come to finish me Garv? I know you don't like me."

I think Garv understood some of his words because he barked a quick laugh, _"You're not worth the effort Ooman."_ He responded in his own language.

I translated quickly and Jake smiled weakly. Garv looked him over a minute and clicked, _"Internal bleeding from a severed lung artery…he won't survive Little Fighter."_

"What?" I gasped in horror "You're not making that up?"

He shook his head, _"I wouldn't lie to you."_

To confirm his statement Jake coughed speckling his lips and face with blood. Tears filled my eyes immediately and a sob clung in my chest. I pulled Jake's head to my bosom and wept in his hair, rocking back and forth.

"Why Jake? Why did you have to do that!" I whispered; crying at the same time.

The corners of his crimson mouth turned upward and a hushed rasp came from him, "I…couldn't let you die…I love you too much."

A choking moan of emotional agony slipped out of me, "How can you love me? You only met me three days ago."

"More…than enough…time." His body arched slightly in my arms, "I…am honored…to give my life for you."

The man brushed his shaking fingers across my cheek and stiffened, shaking and gasping quickly until at last he sagged in my arms. I'd lost two loved ones in one day and the strain broke my heart like glass. Numbly I blacked out…the emotion was so strong.

…………………………..

I awoke gradually and found myself on the ship lying on my designated bed. My chest ached but I found the pain to be considerably less than before. I guessed my friends must've performed a little first aide on my while I was out.

I jumped when Garv spoke up from across the room, _"You're awake."_

"How long was I out?" I asked unsure.

"_Nearly a day. How do you feel?" _

"My chest doesn't hurt as bad as it did." I admitted.

He shook his head and strode over to me, _"Actually I wondered how your heart was."_

I lowered my eyes, "It…might be awhile for that to get better Garv."

Both of us were silent for a moment. _"You miss them don't you…Hunter and Jake?"_

I was surprised Garv had called Jake by his name. That said a lot if a Predator called you by name. "Yes…of course I do."

"_I know you felt something for him…Jake. Something you don't feel for…me."_ He murmured.

My eyes squinted in confusion but he continued in an almost ashamed far off tone, _"Had he not died…you would have chosen him. I knew that. I simply couldn't accept it."_

"Why do you say such things Garv?"

He rattled, _"You were right…I was jealous. There…I said it. I wanted you for myself and it just angered me to see you with another."_

I smiled. "But, why Garv?"

"_I've…wanted you ever since the day you made your first honorable kill. I saw something I never thought I'd see in a female of your species: you were fearless and focused; you had the spirit of a Predator."_

"I did?" I whispered in awe.

He nodded, _"At first I didn't know how to handle such feelings…it's not exactly a common thing for a hunter to take a female of another species. But I am the clan leader now…and I…still want you._"

I blinked in shock and ducked my head, "Garv…you can have any female in the clan now. Why would you want me? All my life you've been my shadow, my protector and truest friend…I'm not worthy of you."

He lifted my chin with a gentle claw, _"I think I should be the judge of that. I couldn't ask for a better mate…if you will have me."_

Misty eyed I smiled and put my head against his massive chest, listening to the heartbeat so different from my own. He wrapped his arms about me, holding me tight but gentle purring deeply. The sound tickled my cheek as it rolled through his chest. I felt so safe…so loved…never alone. I'd lost so much but my emptiness was being filled like a pitcher beneath a waterfall. Garv would take care of me no matter what happened and would die to protect me…and I him. I may have been born human and still carried my humanity but deep down I was a Predator and that's where my heart and soul belonged.

**THE END**


End file.
